Voyage, voyage!
by mambanoir
Summary: Trois Gryffondor et trois Serpentard se retrouvent dans un monde hors du temps! HP/DM, BZ/RW, SS/NL.
1. Chapter 1

**&&&&.**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire HP/DM, RW/BZ, SS/NL qui aura 20 chapitres, homophobes s'abstenir il y a des scènes explicites !**

**Je rappelle que mes fics n'ont rien à voir avec les livres ou les films, ce sont de simples histoires d'amour sorties tout droit de mon imagination, j'espère juste que vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant !**

**&&&&.**

**Fic repostée après avoir été supprimée.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 1**

**&&&&.**

Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley descendaient vers les cachots en marronnant.

« Des chaudrons…encore des chaudrons, il pourrait varier un peu l'autre corbeau, c'est lassant à la fin ! Râlait Ron.

« On va encore y passer des heures ! se plaignit le brun dans un soupir.

Parvenus devant la porte de la salle de classe ils croisèrent Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini qui étaient là pour la même raison qu'eux…..le récurage de chaudrons.

Ils s'étaient battus tous les quatre en plein réfectoire déclenchant ainsi une véritable bagarre générale entre les partisans de Malfoy et ceux de Harry, ce qui arrivait souvent.

Pour on ne sait quelles raison, depuis la fin de la guerre, la tension qui régnait entre ces deux là et leurs deux meilleurs amis semblait avoir nettement augmentée.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils ne se sautent dessus, étrangement ils n'utilisaient jamais leurs baguettes préférant le corps à corps.

Et ce jour-là Dumbledore avait eu beaucoup de mal à ramener le calme, puis fatigué il avait demandé à Severus le maître de potion de leur trouver une punition, lui il ne savait plus que faire.

**« Et la même pour tous les quatre !** Avait t-il quand même clairement précisé d'une voix forte, connaissant très bien le favoritisme du professeur.

« Ce soir vingt heures, corvée de chaudrons ! Avait dit Severus de l'air de s'en moquer éperdument, en plus il n'avait aucune envie de se creuser la cervelle à chercher autre chose.

**&&&&.**

Les quatre jeunes gens rentrèrent donc en même temps dans la salle où se trouvait déjà Neville Londubat qui avait fait exploser son chaudron durant le cours de potion du matin et était lui aussi de corvée.

Le maître de potion les attendait et les regarda venir d'un air revêche et renfrogné jusqu'à son bureau.

« Donnez moi vos baguettes! dit-il sèchement en tendant la main, il était hors de question qu'ils se facilitent la vie en utilisant la magie.

Ils obéirent tous à contre cœur.

« Un conseil, vous devriez vous y mettre rapidement si vous ne voulez pas y passer la nuit ! leur dit-il en désignant du menton le mur du fond.

Ils se retournèrent avec un bel ensemble et ouvrirent des yeux ronds à la vue de la montagne qui les attendait.

« On en a pour la semaine ! S'écria Harry en voyant la pile de chaudrons plus sale les uns que les autres qui étaient entassés…..On y arrivera jamais.

« Vous ferez en sorte que oui, monsieur Potter ... Je repasserais plus tard, fit Severus en sortant.

« Tout ça c'est de votre faute espèce d'abrutis ! S'écria Draco dés qu'ils furent seuls….Alors c'est à vous de nettoyer tout ça.

« Et puis quoi encore ! S'exclama Ron…..Tu vas t'y mettre aussi et tout de suite.

Et il poussa si brusquement le blond, qui ne s'y attendait pas, que ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et partit en arrière, heurtant au passage une caisse posée sur le bureau qui contenait les potions que des élèves avaient fabriqués le matin même et qu'ils devaient tester au prochain cours.

Le tout se fracassa par terre dans un grand bruit.

« Ah bravo…c'est malin Weasley ! Fit Blaise en regardant d'un air effaré les liquides qui se mélangeaient en prenant rapidement une couleur des plus étrange.

« C'est pas de ma faute si ton pote ne tient pas sur ses jambes ! rétorqua le rouquin, fixant lui aussi les débris.

Draco ne releva même pas, les yeux rivés sur la catastrophe il plissa le nez.

« Vous sentez pas une drôle d'odeur ?

Ils se rapprochèrent tous, humant le liquide qui commençait à fumer.

« Ça pue ! fit Harry en plissant le nez à son tour.

Au même instant Severus entra dans la pièce qui était devenue brumeuse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda t-il d'un ton sec.

« On sait pas…mais on devrait peut être pas rester là! fit Blaise, prudent.

Ils reculèrent tous vers la porte qu'ils n'atteignirent jamais.

**&&&&.**

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur un beau ciel bleu, il se leva lentement, suivit de peu par les cinq autres.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Blaise en regardant avec incrédulité autour de lui…où on est ?

« On était dans la salle de classe et….je ne sais pas, je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre ! répondit le brun.

« Mais comment on est venu ici ? s'enquit Ron.

« C'est peut être le mélange des potions! Fit Draco.

« Tu crois que ça a crée un genre de portoloin ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui.

Le blond haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Possible !

« Ou alors on s'est endormis et on rêve! Proposa le rouquin.

« Ça c'est impossible! dit le blond d'un ton catégorique.

« Pourquoi ça ? Interrogea Ron qui ne voyait pas pour quelle raison.

« Parce que Weasley, il est tout à fait inconcevable que tu fasses parti d'un de mes rêves, au mieux tu pourrais être dans mes cauchemars…..et encore.

« Qui te dis que c'est dans ton rêve qu'on se trouve ducon ! riposta le rouquin…ça peut être celui de n'importe qui d'autre.

« Potter, Tu rêves de moi ? Demanda Draco, moqueur.

« Autant que toi de moi ! rétorqua Harry, évitant ainsi adroitement de répondre à la question..

Le gris et le vert de leurs yeux se croisèrent et se défièrent.

« Match nul ! commenta Blaise avec amusement….Moi je peux vous assurer que tous les deux vous n'êtes pas dans les miens.

« Ça veut dire que moi j'y suis ? S'étonna Ron….je t'interdit de fantasmer sur moi, c'est comprit?

« Pas du tout, et tu n'as rien à m'interdire je fais ce que je veux….et puis qui te dis que ce n'est pas des tortures que je te fais subir au cas où tu y serais?…..en outre je ne suis pas responsable de mes rêves.

« Ça suffit avec vos rêves ! S'écria Severus d'un ton tranchant…de toutes façons nous sommes là, ça c'est sûr….reste a savoir où se situe ce là.

« En tout cas, cette fois c'est pas de ma faute ! Fit Neville, ravit.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**&&&&.**

**« **Si vous en avez finit avec vos rêves, essayez donc de réfléchir un peu ! fit sèchement Severus.

« Est-ce que cet endroit dit quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous ? Demanda Harry en s'adressant à tous.

Ils regardèrent tous autour d'eux pour examiner les lieux.

Ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être une forêt assez dense et se tenaient au bord d'un ruisseau assez large mais peu profond.

« Ça ne me dit rien du tout! dit Blaise…je suis jamais venu ici.

« Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit où j'ai l'habitude d'aller! fit Draco avec un air de dédain.

Neville secoua la tête de gauche à droite sans rien dire.

« Et toi Ron ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers son ami.

Ce dernier le nez en l'air ne répondit pas, il fixait quelque chose dans le ciel et mû par un réflexe ils en firent tous autant.

« Sont vachement gros les oiseaux par ici ! constata Blaise.

« Je ne connais aucuns oiseaux de cette taille là ! S'exclama Harry.

« C'est peut être un dragon ? suggéra Draco.

« Non! répondit le brun après un temps d'observation….ça n'y ressemble pas.

« Non, en effet ! confirma le maître de potion.

L'animal était trop haut dans le ciel pour qu'ils puissent vraiment le distinguer, il tournoyait dans les airs en planant lentement.

« Si il nous semble grand à cette distance…Vous imaginez de près ? Murmura Ron, songeur.

« C'est vrai ça ! réalisa Blaise…c'est bizarre quand même.

« Bon ! C'est pas lui qui va nous dire où on est…Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? S'impatienta Harry.

« On a qu'à y aller! dit Draco.

« Et où ça je te prie? Demanda le brun.

« Je n'en sais rien, Potter….On avance c'est tout…on finira bien par trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un ! répondit le blond d'un ton exaspéré...nous n'allons pas rester éternellement là.

« Ouai…c'est pas bête! fit le brun.

Ne sachant pas trop de quel côté se diriger ils décidèrent de suivre le ruisseau, cela leur donnerait un point de repère et au moins ils pourraient boire.

Ils se mirent en marche et se sentirent de moins en moins rassurés, au fur et à mesure ils eurent de plus en plus l'impression très désagréable d'être observés et ils se retournaient souvent pour jeter des regards méfiants derrière eux.

Ils se sentaient oppressés dans cet endroit, des centaines de cris d'animaux différents s'élevaient par instant et ils n'en reconnaissaient aucuns.

« Cet endroit me file la chair de poule ! marmonna doucement Blaise en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui.

« Y a pas qu'à toi ! Opina Ron qui marchait près de lui et en faisait autant.

« Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord ! Fit le Serpentard en lui souriant.

Le rouquin le regarda sidéré, il n'en revenait pas, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait lui sourire ainsi et il le trouva beau.

« Ça te vas bien! ne pu s'empêcher de dire le rouquin.

« Quoi donc ? Demanda Blaise intrigué, en le fixant...qu'est-ce qui me va bien?

« …..euh…. le rouquin rougit, gêné…..et bien de sourire….ça te vas bien.

« C'est un compliment ?

« Ben…..euh oui, je crois! dit Ron de plus en plus gêné.

Il était étonné, il n'aurait jamais crû possible de discuter de cette façon avec le Serpentard, en général c'était plutôt des moqueries qu'ils échangeaient, quand ce n'étaient pas des insultes.

« C'est la journée des surprises! fit Blaise qui pensait la même chose et dont le sourire s'agrandit.

« Ah oui alors ! S'exclama le rouquin…..je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi là-dessus.

Le Serpentard se mit à rire.

« C'est la seconde fois! dit-il.

« La seconde fois ?

« Oui…ça fait deux fois de suite qu'on est du même avis.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de lui sourire.

« Comme quoi tout peut arriver.

**&&&&.**

Au bout d'environ une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un grand lac dans lequel se jetait le ruisseau et il commençait à faire nuit.

Harry qui était en tête, s'arrêta net devant la scène surréaliste qui apparut soudain devant ses yeux après qu'il ai contourné un groupe de grands arbres.

« Oh merde! fit-il.

Draco qui le suivait et qui regardait au même moment derrière lui, ne le vit pas s'arrêter et le percuta.

« Merde Potter qu'est-ce que tu fous?...pourquoi tu t'arrêtes en plein milieu, pousses toi de là...Potter tu m'entends ? Demanda t-il en voyant le brun totalement immobile.

Ce dernier semblait pétrifié et regardait avec de grands yeux ahuri droit devant lui.

« Oh Potter….tu m'entends? tu vas rester là longtemps ?

« J'arrive pas a y croire ! Murmura avec incrédulité le brun qui réagit enfin.

« A croire quoi ? Fit le blond qui se planta devant lui, intrigué.

Harry se décala simplement d'un pas sur le côté, ses yeux toujours fixés au loin et l'ignorant totalement.

Les quatre autres qui marchaient à quelques mètres en arrière, arrivèrent à leur tour et durent stopper eux aussi à cause de l'étroitesse du sentier.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête? S'enquit Ron.

« Vous voyez ce que je vois ? Leur demanda le brun comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que ses propres yeux percevaient…ou j'ai des hallucinations ?

Intrigués les autres regardèrent dans la même direction que lui.

L'autre côté du lac était un vaste espace herbeux, dégagé de tout arbres, et ils eurent tous le même hoquet de surprise face au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

« C'est….surprenant ! Fit Severus, perdant pour une fois un peu de son impassibilité.

« Oulala ! souffla lentement Neville, les yeux ronds.

« Wouah ! Fit Blaise….c'est…..c'est...impressionnant!

Il n'avait pas trouvé de mot assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

« C'est pas possible ! Dit Ron...dîtes-moi que je rêve!

« C'est quoi tout ça ! S'exclama Draco.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**&&&&.**

« Des dinosaures !...vous vous rendez compte? Ce sont des dinosaures ! Fit lentement Harry dans un souffle en fixant le troupeau d'animaux gigantesques, long de plusieurs mètres et d'une hauteur incroyable qui se déplaçaient lentement de l'autre côté du lac où il n'y avait plus d'arbres.

« Merci Potter…je ne suis pas idiot, je sais très bien ce que c'est, mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là ?...ils sont pas censés avoir disparut de la surface de la terre depuis des lustres ?

« Si !

« Moi je trouve qu'ils ont l'air bien vivants pour des animaux disparut !fit remarquer Blaise.

« Un peu trop même ! approuva Severus…qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

« On devrait s'en aller avant qu'ils ne nous aperçoivent non ? Demanda Ron qui ne semblait pas rassuré du tout.

« C'est des longs cou…ils sont herbivores, on ne craint rien ! Expliqua Harry...en plus la forêt est trop épaisse de ce côté pour eux

« Oui mais si eux sont là…y a peut être l'autre dans le coin aussi! Chuchota le rouquin d'un air effrayé.

« L'autre ? S'étonna le brun.

« Oui tu sais comme celui que tu m'as montré…..celui qui a deux petits bras, il marche sur ses pattes arrière, il a une énorme gueule avec pleins de dents immenses, il ne pense qu'à manger tout ce qui passe et pousse des cris à vous glacer le sang.

« Tu décris ton frère jumeau je suppose? Ironisa Draco.

« De quoi tu parles Ron? Demanda Neville qui trouvait sa description plutôt inquiétante.

« Du Tyrannosaure! répondit Harry qui regarda les alentours avec angoisse, son ami n'avait pas tort, ce prédateurs datait de la même période que ces longs cous et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à ce genre de monstre; et si comme disait Ron, les autres étaient dans ce coin pourquoi n'y serait-il pas aussi?

« Il faut trouver un endroit où se mettre à l'abri pour la nuit! fit Blaise….vite.

« T'en as de bonnes toi !...un abri….y a que des arbres énormes autour de nous! Fit Harry qui vit Draco s'éloigner.

« Où tu vas ? Lui demanda t-il.

« Tu as peur Potter ? Fit le blond d'un ton moqueur…..venez voir.

Ils s'approchèrent de lui, il se tenait devant un arbre immense et s'écarta pour leur montrer une ouverture, le tronc était creux.

Harry s'avança et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« On dirait presque une petite grotte! dit-il.

« Voilà notre abri ! Fit le blond content de sa trouvaille.

« En tout cas, c'est mieux que rien! consentit le brun.

Ron, Draco, Blaise, Neville et Severus se glissèrent dedans.

Harry qui avait repéré une grosse branche tombée au sol alla la chercher et la tira jusqu'à l'entrée qu'il boucha avec une fois qu'il se fut faufilé à l'intérieur.

« Voilà, nous sommes tranquille ! dit-il, en s'asseyant dans le petit espace libre qu'il restait, près de Draco.

Un long silence s'installa, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

« On est où, d'après vous ? Demanda finalement Blaise….il n'existe aucuns pays où il y a encore des dinosaures.

« Il n'y a que deux solutions! répondit Severus….soit c'est vraiment un rêve que pour une raison inconnue nous faisons tous…ou alors nous sommes dans la réalité et nous avons remontés dans le temps.

« Qui peut faire un rêve aussi débile ?...on est sûrement dans le passé ! Fit Draco.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, plongeant son regard dans les yeux gris.

« Je préfèrerais que ce soit un rêve…on finira bien par se réveiller, mais par contre si nous avons fait un retour dans le passé… comment faire pour revenir dans notre monde ?

« En plus vu les monstres nos chances de survit sont minimes…on va finir en cure-dent pour dino! Fit Blaise d'un air sombre.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Ron, angoissé.

« Je pense que la première chose à faire est de se trouver un endroit où l'on puisse s'installer sans être exposés au danger! dit Harry.

« Et après ? Fit Draco qui n'avait pas quitté le brun des yeux.

« Après?…je ne sais pas! répondit ce dernier en soupirant et en détournant le regard.

« Vous avez pensé que si nous sommes vraiment à l'époque des dinosaures ça veut dire que nous sommes les seuls êtres humains sur terre ! Fit remarquer Blaise qui venait de le réaliser.

« C'est terrifiant ! Fit Ron qui frissonna, puis son estomac se mit à gargouiller…qu'est ce qu'on va manger ?

« Weasley…..vous ne pourriez pas oublier votre estomac pour changer ! fit Durement Severus.

Harry se mit à rire, même dans les pires situations l'appétit de son ami était toujours présent.

« On trouvera bien! lui répondit-il en lui souriant.

De son côté Neville les avait écouté en silence, il n'était pas rassuré et poussé par un besoin de protection il se serra contre le maître de potion assit près de lui.

Ce dernier ne disant rien au bout d'un moment, petit à petit, comme pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il finit par poser la tête sur son épaule, c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait un contact physique avec lui et il soupira d'aise en voyant qu'il ne se faisait pas rabrouer.

Il était amoureux de cet homme, il ne savait pas pourquoi parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il fallait vraiment être idiot, mais il l'aimait et en avait prit conscience durant les derniers moments de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Ils s'installèrent tous aussi bien que possible et s'endormirent, fatigués par une journée bien chargée.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain quand ils ouvrirent les yeux et qu'ils sortirent de leur abri, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et après discussion ils décidèrent de continuer à suivre le ruisseau qui repartait de l'autre côté du lac.

Les dinosaures n'étaient plus là.

« Ils ne doivent venir boire que le soir ! Pensa Harry.

Ils longèrent donc le petit cours d'eau tout en surveillant autour d'eux.

La faim commençait à se faire sérieusement ressentir et en milieu d'après-midi le brun aperçut un amas de petits arbustes aux branches basses sur lesquelles poussaient de gros fruits, il s'en approcha suivit par les cinq autres.

Poussé par la faim il en cueillit un et l'examina.

« Neville, ça te dit quelque chose ? Demanda t-il en lui tendant.

« Non…rien du tout ! répondit ce dernier.

Cela ressemblait un peu à une mangue, en plus gros.

Harry l'ouvrit assez facilement et l'approcha de son nez pour le sentir, l'odeur était douce et agréable.

« Alors Potter, c'est mangeable ? demanda Draco qui le regardait faire et en salivait presque, la faim le torturait lui aussi.

« T'as qu'à goûter comme ça tu le saura ! rétorqua le brun.

« Toi d'abord….si t'es pas mort dans l'heure qui suit, j'en mangerais ! Fit le blond très sérieusement et de son air hautain.

« M'énerve ce mec ! Marmonna Harry tout en croquant dans le fruit….Mmmmm c'est bon...c'est sucré.

« On va quand même attendre un peu ! Dit Blaise, toujours prudent.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**&&&&.**

« C'est comme vous voulez! dit Harry qui se mit à dévorer les fruits sous le regard des cinq autres qui ne le quittait pas, la faim les faisait saliver et leur estomacs se contractaient en hurlant famine.

Subitement Harry s'écroula au sol en se tenant le ventre.

« J'ai mal….j'ai mal ! Se mit-il à crier...aidez-moi, vite faites quelque chose.

Immédiatement Draco affolé s'agenouilla près de lui et lui souleva la tête, le brun les yeux fermés gémissait sous les regards effrayés de Ron et Blaise qui ne savaient pas quoi faire pour l'aider, Severus lui haussa simplement un sourcil et Neville se tordait les mains.

« Potter !...Potter ! Le blond le secouait….tu fais chier…si tu meurs je te tues.

Harry ouvrit un œil.

« C'est pas très logique ! Dit-il en souriant.

« Tu faisais semblant ? S'écria Draco qui relâcha sa tête et s'écarta vivement.

Le brun se releva en s'époussetant, très content de lui.

« Tu était inquiet pour moi…..ça valait le coup.

« JE N'ETAIS PAS INQUIET !...Crétin dégénéré…abruti fini…taré congénital…

« Ça va, ça va! le coupa Harry qui avait un grand sourire…je sais que tu m'aimes mais n'en rajoute pas.

Draco se tu un instant, trop médusé.

« JE T'AIME ? S'écria t-il en retrouvant la parole…..non mais tu rêves là…faudrait que tu sois le dernier homme sur terre pour que….

« C'est un peu le cas ! L'interrompit le brun toujours avec le sourire….sauf que là on est plutôt les premiers, mais c'est un détail….t'imagines on pourrait être le premier couple au monde, c'est pas beau ça?

Les yeux gris de Draco, pratiquement statufié, étincelaient et Harry était ravit de l'avoir mit hors de lui, bien que faire un couple avec le blond fasse partit de ses désirs profonds.

Il aimait cet abruti de blondinet et s'en était rendu compte depuis quelques temps déjà, il se demandait d'ailleurs souvent comment Draco ne s'était pas encore aperçu de la façon dont réagissait son corps quand ils se battaient.

« Potter…les fruits que t'as mangé doivent être hallucinogènes…..dire autant d'âneries en si peu de temps c'est impossible ! Finit par réagir le blond.

« Dans ce cas tu devrais en manger…ça te ferait du bien et j'aimerais beaucoup t'entendre me dire des âneries.

**&&&&.**

Blaise, Ron, Neville et Severus s'étaient tranquillement assis, rassurés sur l'état du brun ils s'étaient mis à manger des fruits et ils n'avaient aucune envie de prendre part à la dispute, ils avaient trop faim.

« Tu crois que c'est hallucinogène ? Demanda Ron.

« Bah ...on verra bien….si tu commence à dire que tu m'aimes, je m'inquiéterais pas ! répondit Blaise.

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui dirais ce genre de conneries ? S'insurgea le rouquin.

« Bon ! alors si je te dis que je t'aime…t'affoles pas! fit le Serpentard très conciliant pour une fois.

« D'accord.

« Weasley ?

« Quoi ?

« Tu me fais peur…

« Ah bon ? Fit le rouquin en haussant les sourcils…pourquoi ?

« T'es toujours d'accord avec moi.

Ron se mit à rire, étrangement il se sentait bien avec lui, tout paraissait si naturel et il le trouvait de plus en plus beau.

**&&&&.**

Neville qui les écoutait regarda avec attention le fruit qu'il tenait dans la main puis jeta un regard en coin à son professeur de potion qui mangeait le sien lentement, il aurait bien aimé qu'il lui dise je t'aime, même sous hallucinogène.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais ! soupira t-il.

**&&&&.**

Une fois tout le monde rassasié ils reprirent leur route, et tout au long de leur parcours ils croisèrent plusieurs troupes d'animaux de petite taille qui eurent aussi peur qu'eux en les voyant et s'enfuirent rapidement.

« Si ils pouvaient tous être comme ça ! Dit Ron.

Petit à petit la forêt s'éclaircit laissant la place à une plaine plutôt désertique, seuls quelques groupes d'arbres par-ci par-là rompaient la monotonie du paysage.

Très loin d'eux une falaise à pic s'élevait sur leur droite, et dans le lointain de la fumée s'élevait du sommet d'un volcan.

Ils s'engagèrent sur le terrain plat, à quelques kilomètres de là la forêt reprenait et arrivé à mi-chemin un bruit sourd et qui semblait se rapprocher rapidement leur fit dresser l'oreille, ils s'arrêtèrent et scrutèrent les environs, inquiets.

« Là, regardez ! s'exclama Ron qui tendit le bras pour leur montrer un gros nuage de poussière, une troupe d'animaux venait vers eux en courant.

Harry se précipita vers un petit groupe d'arbres qui poussaient serrés et se faufila entre les troncs.

« Venez ! leur cria t-il.

Ils le suivirent en vitesse.

Quelques instant plus tard les premiers animaux passaient à toute allure près de leur cachette, ils semblaient terrifiés.

Puis un long cri s'éleva qui leur vrilla les oreilles sur lesquelles ils posèrent leurs mains.

Le troupeau fut soudain prit de frénésie et partit dans tous les sens en poussant des espèces de beuglements, la poussière qu'il soulevait les aveugla et ils eurent du mal à respirer, il y eut un bruit d'enfer durant un temps interminable.

Puis subitement tout se calma.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux, étonnés. Draco qui se trouvait devant Harry fit un pas en arrière et se retrouva collé au torse du brun qui ne bougea pas, Ron se cacha autant que possible derrière le dos de Blaise, Neville en fit autant derrière Severus. Ils regardaient tous la même chose, horrifiés.

A quelques mètres d'eux se tenait une vision de cauchemar, un gigantesque T-rex, la gueule ensanglantée dévorait la proie qu'il venait de tuer, l'odeur douceâtre du sang qui arrivait jusqu'à leurs narines était horrible.

« Le voilà c'est lui ! Murmura Ron, en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Blaise.

Harry par réflexe, avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Draco qui ne réagit qu'au bout d'un moment, il tourna la tête vers lui et ce faisant leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Dégage Potter ! Dit-il sèchement mais à voix basse.

Son souffle chaud déclencha un long frisson chez le brun que le blond prit pour de la peur et qui le fit sourire.

« On a peur de la grosse bébête ! Souffla t-il, ironique.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**&&&&.**

Harry retira ses bras et recula autant que possible, le corps de Draco pressé contre le sien avait déclenché chez lui une vague de désir qu'il devait cacher, si le blond s'en rendait compte il n'aurait pas finit de subir ses sarcasmes.

« Ta gueule Malfoy ! Tu vas nous faire repérer! marmonna t-il.

Ron, toujours caché derrière le dos de Blaise, demanda à voix basse.

« Alors….comment tu le trouves ?

« Monstrueux et terrifiant ! répondit le Serpentard, les yeux rivés sur l'impressionnant animal.

Severus ne dit rien en sentant les mains de Neville se crisper sur son vêtement qu'il avait saisit, sous l'effet de la peur le Gryffondor avait posé son front contre son dos et se serrait contre lui, le maître de potion fit comme si de rien n'était et ne bougea pas.

Ils durent attendre un long moment et dans un silence absolu que l'animal finisse son repas, le bruit des mâchoires qui claquaient, écrasant les chairs, et l'odeur horrible et écœurante qui se dégageait de la carcasse leurs donnaient des nausées.

Le T-rex s'éloigna enfin après avoir poussé un dernier hurlement qui les rendit presque sourds.

Ils poussèrent tous en même temps un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Il faut s'éloigner d'ici et vite! dit Harry…..les charognards ne vont pas tarder.

Ils sortirent de leur cachette après avoir prudemment observer les environs et traversèrent rapidement la plaine pour rejoindre la forêt qui reprenait de l'autre côté, ils se sentaient plus à l'abri sous le couvert des arbres.

Ils marchèrent un bon bout de temps sans échanger un seul mot, puis Draco s'arrêta brusquement :

« J'en ai marre de cet endroit...c'est pas possible…..tout ça n'est pas réel ...quel est le taré qui rêve ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui pour le regarder d'un air las, ils étaient tous fatigués et pour le moment savoir si c'était réel ou imaginaire ne leur semblait pas important.

Le blond s'approcha vivement d'Harry et le pinça violemment, le brun qui ne s'y attendait pas fit un bond.

« AÏE !... ça va pas non ! S'écria t-il en lui jetant un regard furieux et en se frottant le bras….qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Draco ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Ron qui recula, méfiant.

« Malfoy si tu poses tes sales pattes sur moi…je t'explose la tête ! Dit-il d'un air menaçant.

« Y a que vous les Gryffondors qui pouvaient faire des rêves aussi tordus! fit le blond en s'avançant, l'air décidé….et je vais vous réveiller, moi.

« Alors faudrait faire vite! intervint Severus d'un ton dans lequel perçait nettement une alerte et qui fixait quelque chose derrière eux.

Cinq paires de yeux déjà inquiets suivirent la même direction..

Non loin d'eux une troupe d'une vingtaine de petits dinosaures de moins d'un mètre de haut et de couleur vert clair les observaient avec intérêt de leurs yeux froids de reptiles.

Silencieux jusque là ils se mirent brusquement à siffler comme des serpents tout en remuant la tête à la façon des oiseaux mais sans se rapprocher d'eux.

« Ils sont petits, ils doivent pas être méchants ! dit Blaise à voix basse.

« Ouai et bien vaut mieux pas se fier à leurs tailles! rétorqua le rouquin sur le même ton…..regarde leurs dents, elles sont bien assez grandes elles.

« Potter ! c'est quoi ces bestioles ? Demanda Draco…..des herbivores ?

« Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Je croyais que tu connaissais les dinosaures? s'exclama le blond.

« Ben…comme tout le monde…..

« Des herbivores n'ont pas besoin de dents aussi pointues! le coupa Severus calmement…..ils sont carnivores.

« Vous croyez qu'ils sont dangereux ? Demanda Neville d'une petite voix.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase, qu'un des animaux se redressa de toute sa hauteur, menaçant, et une corolle avec des bandes de couleur rouge se déploya autour de son cou, il émit un sifflement encore plus strident que les autres puis subitement il lui lança un crachat qui lui atterrit sur le bras.

Étonné Neville regarda d'abord la tâche puis descendit la manche de son pull pour l'essuyer avec une moue de dégoût, et en la frottant il eu brusquement la sensation qu'on lui brûlait le bras et il gémit sous la douleur qui devint rapidement très forte.

« Ça fait mal…..on dirait de l'acide.

« TOUS A L'ABRIS ! Hurla Harry, paniqué.

« Mais quel abris ? fit Draco en regardant éperdument autour de lui.

« Malfoy, ferme là et cours ! répondit le brun en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner, le blond obéit et le suivit sans protester.

Severus saisit Neville par le poignet quand il vit que ce dernier ne réagissait pas et le tira derrière lui.

Le Gryffondor fit une grimace de douleur mais il le suivit, et tous se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient et droit devant eux.

La troupes d'animaux se mit à leur poursuite après avoir poussé des cris entre eux, comme si ils se concertaient, ce qui leur laissa prendre une petite avance.

Commença alors une longue course folle à travers la forêt sans qu'ils sachent où ils allaient, et qui s'acheva devant une large et profonde rivière qui leur barrait la route.

Ils stoppèrent tous, essoufflés.

Et là, la surprise les cloua un instant sur place, puis ils sourirent à la vue de ce qui se trouvait devant eux.

Blaise se retourna vers la forêt, les petits dinosaures n'étaient pas encore là, mais il pouvait entendre leurs sifflements, signe qu'ils se rapprochaient rapidement.

« On devrait se dépêcher! dit-il…ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder à arriver.

« Il faudra m'expliquer ce qu'il fout là ce truc ! Fit Draco.

« On en sait rien et pour le moment on s'en fout ! Répliqua Ron….il tombe à pic.

« Allons y! Les incita Severus qui se dirigea vers ce qui leur semblait être la plus belle chose du monde.

Ils le suivirent sans plus se poser de question.

**&&&&.**

**laurane: Ton adresse n'est pas apparue dans ton message, mais je pourrais mettre la liste que tu veux dans un prochain chapitre si ça te dis.**

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**&&&&.**

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le ponton de bois qui les avait tant surprit et où un bateau qui semblait avoir été taillé dans un tronc entier était amarré.

« Ne me dîtes pas que ce sont les dinosaures qui ont fabriqué ça ? Fit Draco en montant dans l'embarcation.

« Bien sûr que non ! Répondit Harry.

« Donc nous n'avons pas remontés le temps puisqu'il y a des êtres humains ! S'exclama le blond, triomphant….c'est bien ce que je disais, l'un de vous nous a entraîné dans son rêve tordu.

« Sûrement! soupira le brun, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter.

Severus détacha rapidement le bateau quand tout le monde fut installé et y sauta dedans à son tour, il se retrouva ainsi à l'avant Neville à côté de lui, sur le banc du milieu il y avait Draco et Blaise et à l'arrière Ron et Harry.

Le maître de potion se saisit d'une des deux rames posées au fond, Harry prit l'autre et ils poussèrent le bateau au milieu de la rivière.

« Regardez ! Dit Blaise en désignant la troupe de petits dinosaures qui venaient d'émerger de la forêt et se tenaient maintenant sur la rive en poussant des sifflements rageurs.

Leurs proies leur échappaient.

« Ils sont tenaces ! Fit Ron...mais ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir nous pourchasser.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air d'aimer l'eau…heureusement pour nous! dit le Serpentard.

« Ouai, t'as raison ! répliqua le rouquin.

« Ça devient une habitude! fit Blaise en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire.

Ron le regarda et l'envie subite de l'embrasser l'envahit, ses joues s'empourprèrent et il détourna rapidement la tête, fixant son attention sur l'eau.

Blaise ne dit plus rien et reporta son regard vers l'avant, mais il sentit durant un long moment le regard du rouquin qui était venu se poser sur sa nuque.

Neville de son côté se mit à observer pensivement autour de lui, ce monde qu'il soit réel ou pas lui faisait peur, en plus il ne se sentait pas très bien, son bras était engourdis et lui paraissait lourd, puis soudain son attention fut attirée par une forme ondulante, intrigué il se pencha subitement vers l'eau pour mieux la voir.

« C'est quoi ça ? S'écria t-il...y a quelque chose là!

Au même moment le bateau fut heurté par quelque chose et fit une brusque embardée et Neville en déséquilibre à cause de sa position penchée, passa par-dessus bord dans un cri et fut aussitôt engloutit.

Harry et Ron hurlèrent.

« NEVILLE !

Severus s'agenouilla immédiatement au fond du bateau et se pencha pour scruter l'eau, essayant de l'apercevoir.

Puis il le vit émerger à quelques mètres d'eux et tendit les mains.

« Venez vers moi!

« ATTENTION ! Lui cria Blaise qui venait de voir une ombre d'au moins cinq mètres qui se dirigeait droit sur lui…y a quelque chose là, remonte vite !

Neville se mit à nager aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait vers le bateau, mais il avait beaucoup de mal les muscles de son bras ne répondaient que difficilement.

« VITE ! Trépignaient les autres.

Même Draco s'y était mit, prit par l'angoisse du moment, sauf Severus qui tendait toujours les bras pour essayer de l'attraper, mais l'ombre se rapprochait dangereusement et beaucoup trop rapidement.

« PLONGE ! Lui hurla Harry…..plonge et va de l'autre côté du bateau...dépêches-toi

Neville comprit, il était terrorisé mais malgré sa peur il plongea brusquement et passa sous le bateau, évitant de justesse l'animal qui passa juste au dessus de lui en le frôlant et qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir.

Il ressortit de l'autre côté et là Severus qui avait changé de côté parvint à le saisir et le remonta d'un coup à la seule force de ses bras, comme si il n'avait rien pesé.

Neville se retrouva contre son torse, il avait eu une peur bleue et tremblait violemment, le maître de potion le serra contre lui.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« C'est toujours là ! Fit Blaise avec inquiétude en regardant l'ombre qui tournait autour du bateau.

« Essayez de le semer ! dit le maître de potion…..si nous n'avançons pas vite il risque de nous foncer dessus.

Ron se saisit de la pagaie que Severus avait lâchée et avec Harry ils se mirent à ramer vigoureusement.

L'embarcation prit rapidement de la vitesse mais l'ombre énorme ne se laissa pas distancer facilement et les pourchassa durant un temps interminable pour les deux rameurs, puis elle finit par se lasser de les suivre et s'éloigna, les deux amis purent enfin s'arrêter pour souffler et laissèrent le courant les porter.

Severus qui tenait toujours Neville, sentit un liquide poisseux couler sur sa main, il la leva au niveau de ses yeux et regarda.

« Du sang.

L'animal inconnu avait réussit à le blesser.

Il secoua doucement le jeune homme qui avait posé la tête sur son épaule et ne bougeait plus du tout.

« Longdubat ! l'appela t-il en l'écartant pour le regarder, et son teint livide provoqua une véritable angoisse en lui…répondez moi !

« Oui ? marmonna faiblement ce dernier en ouvrant difficilement les yeux, ses paupières papillonnaient et retombaient seules et ses membres refusaient de lui obéir, il avait la sensation de devenir de plus en plus lourd et de s'enfoncer.

« Retirez ça ! dit Severus en tirant sur le pull qu'il portait.

« Peu... pas ! Articula difficilement Neville, incapable de lever ne serait-ce qu'un doigt.

Le maître de potion prit l'initiative et le lui retira, il détailla un instant le torse pâle et fin du Gryffondor et le fit se tourner, il était comme une poupée entre ses mains, et là il vit une grande estafilade qui lui barrait le dos, elle saignait abondamment mais après qu'il l'ai examiné il vit qu'elle n'était pas très profonde.

Il fallait juste arrêter le saignement et Severus agit rapidement, il retira la robe de sorcier qu'il portait et avec des gestes nets et précis il en déchira une partie dont il se servit pour lui faire un bandage serré après avoir nettoyé la plaie, il le recouvrit ensuite avec ce qu'il restait et le reprit dans ses bras.

Il fallait le garder au chaud.

Neville soupira de bien-être, entre les bras puissants du maître de potion il se sentait au chaud et à l'abri, la tête au creux de son cou il ferma les yeux, il était si fatigué, et il s'endormit.

Les quatre autres inquiets les regardaient curieusement, sans dire un mot.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7.**

**&&&&.**

« On va où comme ça ? Demanda Draco après un long silence.

« Si on le savait ! répondit Harry dans un soupir.

« En tout cas on sait maintenant que nous ne sommes pas remonté dans le temps ! dit Blaise….c'est rassurant.

« Ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup ! rétorqua le blond….et puis si c'est bien un rêve pourquoi on se réveille pas ?...depuis le temps qu'on est là ça devrait être le cas non?...et puis qui a amené ce bateau ici ? Il n'est quand même pas venu tout seul.

« Cela peut venir de notre imagination! répondit le brun...on en avait besoin il est apparu.

« Moi j'aimerais un bon steak, j'en ai bien besoin! Intervint Ron...alors pourquoi il n'apparait pas?

« Cela pourrait aussi bien être une autre dimension…..ou une réalité alternée! suggéra Severus sans se retourner…..ça ne sert à rien de chercher, la solution est à Poudlard.

Tout le monde se tu, assombrit, où était Poudlard?

« J'ai faim moi aussi ! dit subitement Blaise qui observait les rives…il y a plein de fruits là bas comme ceux qu'on a déjà mangé, on devrait s'arrêter pour en ramasser non ?

« Les mêmes ? fit Draco qui se tourna vers Harry…tu devrais éviter d'en manger Potter...ils ont un drôle d'effet sur toi.

« C'est pas les fruits qui ont un drôle d'effet sur moi….c'est toi ! marmonna le brun entre ses dents.

« Moi quoi ? demanda le blond sourcils froncés, il n'avait saisit que les deux derniers mots.

« Bon alors on y va ?s'impatienta Blaise.

Leurs estomacs criant tous famine ils furent tous d'accord et ils rapprochèrent l'embarcation de la rive, Ron et Blaise qui étaient du bon côté sautèrent sur la terre ferme.

« Dépêchez vous et faîtes attention ! leur dit Harry qui maintenait le bateau en s'agrippant aux racines.

Les deux jeunes gens opinèrent et se dirigèrent rapidement vers les arbres.

« Relève le bas de ton pull ! Dit Blaise.

Ron comprit de suite et fit ce qu'il lui demandait, le Serpentard entassa en vitesse des fruits dans la poche ainsi crée, il en prit lui aussi autant qu'il pouvait et ils revinrent vers le bateau sans traîner.

« C'est parfait ! Fit Severus en tournant la tête pour regarder leur cueillette qu'ils déposèrent au fond du bateau…allons-y.

Ils reprirent leur navigation au milieu de la rivière et quelques minutes plus tard ils aperçurent un banc de sable assez large qui la séparait en deux.

« Si on s'arrêtait là pour la nuit ? proposa Harry…on devrait être en sécurité ici...enfin j'espère.

Tout le monde fut d'accord et ils accostèrent.

Severus porta Neville dans ses bras et le déposa doucement sur le sable sans que ce dernier ne se réveille.

Les autres tirèrent le bateau hors de l'eau puis se regroupèrent autour du corps endormit.

« Il y a du bois mort partout…..ramassez le ! Ordonna le maitre de potion.

Ils amassèrent un gros tas de bois et un instant plus tard des flammes crépitantes s'élevaient, rassurantes.

Ils s'installèrent frileusement autour du feu et se partagèrent les fruits.

Le maître de potion réveilla aussi Neville pour qu'il se nourrisse mais ce dernier émergea difficilement, son regard était trouble et il fut incapable de se relever seul, Severus du l'aider et le caler contre lui pour qu'il tienne assit mais le jeune homme refusa de manger et se rendormit dans ses bras presque aussitôt.

Harry, qui était assit près de lui, s'inquiéta des cernes noirs sous ses yeux et de son teint livide, il croisa le regard sombre de Severus et fut surprit d'y voir de l'angoisse.

« Il ne va pas bien pas vrai ? demanda t-il.

« Non en effet! répondit doucement l'homme d'habitude si froid et insensible…..il est brûlant de fièvre…..quelque chose ne va pas, pourtant la blessure n'est pas si grave.

Harry observa le corps de son ami qui semblait tellement fragile que son cœur se serra, Neville était quelqu'un de très gentil, maladroit, timide et effacé, c'était un doux rêveur qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche.

La plupart des gens le jugeaient inintéressant et l'ignoraient mais si on prenait le temps de le connaître on s'apercevait qu'il était plaisant et attachant, il n'y avait aucune agressivité chez lui et il détestait la violence.

Le regard d'Harry s'arrêta sur le bras de Neville à l'endroit où il avait reçu le crachat du petit dinosaure et quelque chose attira son attention, il se pencha sur lui et s'en saisit.

« Regardez ça ! dit-il à Severus.

Ce dernier examina le bras où la tâche s'était étalée et avait prise une vilaine couleur noirâtre. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Du poison ! s'exclama t-il…ces saloperies de bestioles crachent du poison pour paralyser leur proie.

« Il ne va pas mourir ! S'écria Ron qui s'était rapproché et le fixa d'un air anxieux…..vous allez faire quelque chose ? Vous connaissez les poisons, non ?

Severus secoua la tête tout en regardant Neville qui dormait toujours.

« Je n'ai rien ici….je ne peux rien faire…..on ne peut qu'attendre.

Blaise vint poser une main sur l'épaule du rouquin qui se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir….y a pas plus têtu qu'un Gryffondor et si il veut guérir il guérira.

Cette marque d'attention émut beaucoup Ron qui répondit à son sourire.

« Oui, tu as raison…c'est pas un crachat de dinosaure qui va l'abattre…..merci !dit-il doucement.

« Il faut dormir maintenant! fit Severus…..mais nous allons faire des tours de garde…d'abord Potter puis Malfoy, Zabini, Weasley…..je prendrais le dernier tour.

Chacun s'installa du mieux qu'il pouvait et ils s'endormirent rapidement malgré tous les cris qui s'élevaient de la forêt tout autour.

Harry resta assit, le regard perdu dans les flammes, il était fatigué mais n'avait pas sommeil et prendre le premier tour de garde ne le gênait pas.

Son regard ne tarda pas à être attiré par Draco qui dormait à deux mètres de lui.

Il détailla le beau visage aux traits si fiers, ses cheveux tellement blonds qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs, il aurait aimé pouvoir s'allonger près de lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

Tomber amoureux de Draco Malfoy était bien la pire des chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver, mais c'était arrivé, pourtant ce mec était désespérant, il avait tous les défauts du monde et en plus il en était fier.

Mais quand il le regardait, comme en ce moment, il lui faisait l'effet d'un ange et se sentait fondre, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir de l'amour dans les yeux gris quand ils se posaient sur lui.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 8.**

**&&&&.**

Harry détourna les yeux de celui qui occupait si souvent toutes ses pensées, et se mit à observer son professeur de potion qui avait installé Neville contre son épaule et le tenait serré entre ses bras.

Le brun était plus qu'étonné par son comportement, durant des années il avait quasiment terrorisé le jeune homme et là le soin qu'il en prenait était tout à fait surprenant.

Tout bien réfléchit, en y songeant bien il s'aperçut qu'il y avait eu un changement ces derniers mois entre son professeur et Neville, il était toujours très froid avec le Gryffondor mais ne s'en prenait plus à lui comme avant, et pourtant le nombre de punition avait bizarrement presque doublé en comparaison, et en voyant sa façon d'agir actuelle le brun se dit que c'était peut être pour tenter de se rapprocher de lui finalement.

« Ce pourrait-il que cette froideur ne fut qu'une apparence pour cacher d'autres sentiments ? Se demanda t-il, un peu comme lui avec Draco ?

Il sourit à cette idée et se secoua, il était temps de réveiller son beau blond pour prendre la suite.

Il se leva et vint s'agenouiller près de lui et se pencha vers son oreille tout en posant une main sur son épaule.

« C'est ton tour ! lui chuchota t-il.

Il se redressa légèrement, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et ses yeux verts plongèrent dans le regard gris qui s'ouvrait lentement, troublé par les brumes du sommeil.

« Mmm ? marmonna le blond.

« C'est ton tour ! répéta le brun sans bouger.

Il sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent collées à celles de Draco qui s'entrouvrirent.

Stupéfait l'espace d'une seconde Harry n'hésita pas plus longtemps et fit ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis longtemps, il y glissa sa langue mélangeant leurs souffles et leurs salives, il poussa un soupir de pur plaisir en fermant les yeux et se retrouva soudainement projeté en arrière.

« Potter, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Gronda Draco en s'asseyant.

« Comment ça qu'est ce que **je** fais ?...on s'embrassait donc **tu** faisais aussi ! S'écria t-il, redescendant brutalement sur terre.

« Moi je dormais je te signale ! rétorqua le blond…autrement jamais je ne t'aurais embrassé…ne m'approche plus.

La douleur que ressentit Harry fut immense, il le regarda bien droit dans les yeux, son rejet lui faisait si mal.

« C'est toi qui a commencé, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'approcherais plus….dorénavant je me tiendrais loin de toi ! Dit-il les dents serrées pour contenir sa peine…c'est ton tour de garde! rajouta t-il sèchement en se couchant là où il était.

Draco vint s'asseoir près du feu et posa son regard sur le dos du brun en se traitant d'idiot, il lui avait dit exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait, il l'avait embrassé tout à fait consciemment et recommencerais volontiers, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à laisser s'exprimer l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin ils se retrouvèrent tous autour du feu, pas vraiment reposés, il se sentaient courbaturés.

L'état de Neville n'avait pas empiré et il semblait même un peu moins pâle, ils mangèrent en silence les fruits qui restaient.

Severus changea les pansements du jeune homme qui se réveilla quelques instant puis retomba inconscient.

Le professeur de potion lui remit son pull qui avait séché durant la nuit, aider par Harry.

Et après une toilette sommaire au bord de l'eau, ils remontèrent dans le bateau en reprenant les mêmes places que la veille et reprirent leur route.

**&&&&.**

Une nouvelle fois la forêt laissa la place à une plaine où ils virent plusieurs troupeaux de grands dinosaures paisibles qui les regardèrent tranquillement passer, c'était un spectacle majestueux et unique.

« Vous avez remarqué ? demanda Harry intrigué par un détail…ils ne sont que sur le côté gauche de la rivière, jamais de l'autre.

Personne ne sachant pourquoi, il n'eut aucune réponse.

Ils naviguèrent pendant plus de trois heures, ils étaient obligés d'aller vite à cause des ombres sous- marine qui semblaient plus nombreuses et les suivaient, puis Blaise tendit un doigt vers la berge du côté droit.

« Regardez tout ces oiseaux !

« Ils sont bizarres…..ils n'ont pas d'ailes ! fit Ron.

« Et alors ! dit Draco en haussant les épaules.

« Et alors, oiseaux ça signifie nids et surtout œufs….avec un peu de chance ! rétorqua le rouquin.

Blaise se tourna vers lui en souriant.

« On a pensé la même chose ! lui dit-il.

Ils descendirent du bateau après avoir soigneusement observer les alentours.

Severus resta seul avec Neville qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras et qui ouvrit les yeux, le cœur du maître de potion fit un bond quand il croisa le regard brun mais il garda un visage impassible, il posa une main sur son front et fut totalement rassuré, la fièvre avait disparut.

Le Gryffondor tenta de se redresser, tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais Severus le ramena contre son torse.

« Ne bouge pas lui dit-il….tu es trop faible.

Neville fut très surprit du tutoiement, chose peu habituelle chez le maître de potion, il leva la tête pour le regarder au moment où Severus baissait la sienne et ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se fixant.

Les yeux noirs du professeur brillaient d'un éclat intense et Neville ferma les siens, espérant un baiser qui ne vint pas, un cri avait fait lever la tête à Severus.

« Des gens ! …...y a des gens qui arrivent ! criait Blaise.

Tous les autres qui s'étaient éparpillés pour ramasser le plus d'œufs possible, le rejoignirent en courant et observèrent le cœur battant les silhouettes humaines qui venaient vers eux.

« Vous croyez qu'ils sont réels ? Demanda Ron.

« On va le savoir dans pas longtemps ! dit Harry en fixant la troupe d'une douzaine d'individus qui se rapprochait et finit par s'arrêter devant eux.

« Bonjour à vous étrangers ! fit celui qui semblait être le meneur et qui les regarda d'un air curieux…..d'où venez vous ?

« De par là bas! répondit le brun avec un geste vague vers la forêt.

« Du territoire des T-rex ?...vous êtes inconscients ou suicidaires ! intervint un superbe blond aux cheveux longs et vêtu à la façon indienne.

Harry se rendit compte qu'en fait ils étaient tous habillés de cette façon là et étaient tous blonds à la peau et aux yeux clairs.

« Malfoy….ils sont de ta famille ?...ou alors c'est tes ancêtres!dit-il en souriant et à voix basse en se tournant vers Draco qui lui jeta un regard noir en haussant les épaules.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**

**Rose: oui je reposterais « Le Serpydor ».**

**laurane voici la liste que tu m'as demandé:**

**-Bungalow.**

**-Écosse.**

**-Tempête.**

**-L'auberge du lutin bleu.**

**-Le talisman.**

**-Une simple histoire.**

**-La grotte du dieu scorpion.**

**-Le temple.**

**-Parachutes.**

**-Séparation.**

**-Le Serpydor.**

**-Vacances.**

**-Exil.**

**-Kidnapping.**

**-Des mots de trop.**

**-Far-west.**

**-Laisses-moi t'aimer.**

**-Le Royal Scotsman.**

**-Touché,coulé.**

**-Les cuisiniers du vif d'or.**

**-Chiens de garde.**

**-Découverte.**

**-L'Oasis.**

**-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps.**

**-Une dette de jeu c'est sacrée.**

**-Draco (os).**

**-Prisonniers.**

**-Départ.**

**-Destin.**

**-Tristesse.**

**-La voiture.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Désolée pour le petit retard, j'ai eut un problème d'ordi et ne l'ai récuré qu'aujourd'hui.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.**

**Chapitre 9.**

**&&&&.**

« Je m'appelle Kaliba! dit le superbe blond qui dévisageait Blaise d'une façon insistante, la peau dorée, les cheveux noirs et les yeux sombres du Serpentard semblaient l'attirer vivement.

Ce qui énerva passablement Ron qui le regarda d'un sale œil.

« Et moi c'est Khala! fit le meneur qui fixa quelque chose derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir arriver Severus portant Neville dans ses bras qu'il déposa sur ses pieds quand il fut devant eux.

Le regard appréciateur de Khala le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

Le maître de potion, caché habituellement sous sa robe de sorcier, était vêtu d'un pantalon noir qui moulait les muscles de ses cuisses et d'un pull à mailles très fines de même couleur et très près du corps, ce qui soulignait parfaitement son ventre plat et son torse puissant.

Il dévisageait un à un les individus face à lui d'un regard hautain, le menton haut.

L'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez le meneur déplut à Neville qui s'appuya plus fortement contre lui pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas, Severus passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir et immédiatement le Gryffondor se sentit mieux.

Harry fit les présentations et leur expliqua d'une façon aussi crédible que possible qu'ils étaient perdus, aussitôt Khala les invita à venir dans leur village, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec grand plaisir.

« Mais d'abord nous allons ramasser les œufs! leur dit-il….c'est la raison de notre présence ici.

Toute la troupe se mit à la collecte et Harry s'aperçut qu'ils ne vidaient jamais aucuns nids, ils n'en prélevaient que la moitié et il lui demanda pourquoi.

« Si nous ramassions tout !lui expliqua Khala... les oiseaux finiraient par disparaître et il n'y aurait plus d'œufs du tout…..ce serait stupide de notre part.

Une fois leur tâche terminée, ils se mirent en route.

**&&&&.**

Tandis qu'ils marchaient Kaliba ne lâchait pas Blaise d'une semelle et Ron grinçait des dents.

Severus soutenait toujours un Neville fatigué mais qui s'était lancé dans une discussion, passionnante pour lui, avec deux blonds qui lui parlaient des plantes qu'ils utilisaient pour guérir.

Le rouquin vint se joindre à Harry qui marchait près de Khala, laissant derrière lui Blaise et kaliba, ce dernier lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Draco fidèle à lui-même avait attiré à lui tout un groupe d'individus déjà sous son charme, et Harry ne lui jeta pas un seul regard de la journée, il était trop blessé, l'ignorer était pour lui la meilleure solution.

« Comment arrivez vous à survivre avec tout ces monstres ? Demanda Ron à Khala.

« Ils ne viennent pas jusqu'ici! expliqua ce dernier...de hautes montagnes nous isolent d'un côté et de l'autre c'est la rivière, elle est profonde et aucun animal ne la traverse à cause des grandes dents qui y vivent, seuls les volants nous créent quelques fois des problèmes…..mais nous vivons dans une forêt et ils ne peuvent pas s'y poser, donc nous les voyons rarement, mais il faut s'en méfier dés qu'il y a un espace dégagé, là ils peuvent fondre sur nous en un rien de temps.

**&&&&.**

Ils mirent plus de deux heures pour parvenir jusqu'au village construit au cœur d'une forêt, il était constitué d'une cinquantaine de maisons faites de boue séchée et de paille.

La troupe s'éparpilla.

« Venez avec moi! dit khala….je vais vous présenter à notre chef.

« Je croyais que c'était toi ! S'exclama Harry.

« Non….je menais juste l'expédition! répondit-il en souriant.

Il les emmena vers la plus grande maison et écarta le cuir qui servait de porte.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au centre de la pièce et s'arrêtèrent.

Devant eux une vieille femme à longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux perçants d'un bleu très clair les regardait.

Elle était assise sur un billot de bois recouvert de fourrure, et plusieurs personnes étaient assises en tailleur à même le sol de terre battue.

Khala s'inclina respectueusement devant elle et s'approcha, ils discutèrent longuement à voix basse.

Elle ne les quittait pas des yeux, les détaillant un par un avec attention et quand le blond s'écarta, elle leur dit :

« Vous êtes les bienvenus dans ce village et vous pouvez y demeurer autant que vous le désirez.

Khala leur fit signe de le suivre après qu'ils l'aient remercié de son accueil et ils ressortirent.

« C'était bref ! Dit Harry.

« Raya ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire! répondit le jeune homme…..il y a une maison de libre, vous allez vous y installer.

Cette dernière se trouvant à l'autre bout du village ils durent le traverser sous le regard très curieux des habitants qui les saluaient au passage.

Kaliba vint les rejoindre.

« J'ai une maison pour moi seul! dit-il quand il su qu'ils allaient loger tous ensembles…..Je la partagerais volontiers avec toi ! proposa t-il à Blaise.

A ces mots, les yeux de Ron s'assombrirent mais il fut soulagé quand le Serpentard refusa l'offre.

La journée s'acheva en discussion avec les habitants qui vinrent leur amener des brassées d'herbes séchées et des fourrures pour faire des lits.

A la nuit tombée un feu fut allumé dans la cheminée rudimentaire et on leur amena de quoi manger.

Puis Khala et Kaliba les quittèrent en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

**&&&&.**

Une fois seuls ils s'assirent sur des billots de bois qui apparemment servaient de chaise dans cet endroit et affamés ils se jetèrent presque sur la nourriture.

Ils se sentaient enfin en sécurité et au chaud.

« Vous croyez vraiment que ça sort de notre imagination tout ça ? Demanda Ron.

« Non! répondit Severus…je pense plutôt que nous sommes dans une autre dimension ou un autre monde.

« Un autre monde ? s'écria Harry…mais comment on va rejoindre le notre ?

« J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ai pas de retour possible! répondit le maître de potion.

Un silence lourd s'installa et ils mangèrent soudain avec moins d'appétit, il leur était difficile de croire qu'ils ne reverraient jamais Poudlard, ni leur époque.

Peu après Neville bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il était épuisé, il se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers le lit le plus proche où il s'écroula, endormit.

Toujours aussi silencieux les autres le suivirent et s'endormirent tout aussi vite.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite.**


	10. Chapter 10

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 10**

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Khala les réveilla en leur amenant le petit déjeuner composé d'une infusion de plante et de fruits divers.

« Apparemment ils ne connaissent ni l'élevage ni la culture ! se dit Harry qui aurait apprécié un morceau de pain.

Khala s'installa avec eux et ses yeux se posaient sans cesse sur Severus qui ne semblait pas y prêter attention, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Neville que cela attrista et qui cessa de manger pour regarder attentivement Khala.

Le jeune homme blond était très beau, ses traits étaient fins, ses pommettes hautes et il avait de magnifiques yeux bleu-vert en amande, lui en comparaison se sentait laid et se disait que le maître de potion ne pourrait qu'être attiré par la beauté de Khala.

Ce dernier pour capter l'attention de Severus, lui tendit un gobelet de bois rempli d'une infusion odorante que ce dernier accepta, leurs doigts se touchèrent à ce moment-là et les yeux clairs, où brillait une invitation non déguisée, se rivèrent aux yeux noirs.

Neville à qui cela n'échappa pas se leva brusquement, il avait besoin d'air et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Nev !...tu vas où ? Demanda Harry qui s'était rendu compte de son malaise….tu ne devrais pas te reposer ?

« Je vais très bien….je vais faire un tour! répondit Neville d'un ton morne.

Il allait atteindre la porte lorsqu'une main de fer se saisit de son poignet.

« Hors de question ! fit Severus qui avec la souplesse et la rapidité d'un félin l'avait rattrapé et saisit par le bras…tu te couche et tu ne bouge pas de là ! Rajouta t-il en le traînant jusqu'au lit.

« Mais…commença Neville.

« Y a pas de mais! le coupa le maître de potion d'une voix ferme…je vais m'occuper de ton pansement.

Le sourire revint sur le visage du Gryffondor, c'était de lui qu'il s'occupait.

Khala qui les observait comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là, et il se dit qu'il tenterait sa chance plus tard auprès de cet homme sombre qui l'attirait beaucoup, sans compter le brun aux yeux verts qui lui plaisait aussi.

Les bruns n'existaient pas dans leur monde et il était fermement décidé à aller voir de plus près si la couleur était la seule différence entre eux.

Dans leur tribu Raya avait instauré des lois qui permettaient à tous de vivre comme ils l'entendaient, sans discrimination, ils ne faisaient donc aucune différence entre homo et hétéro, la plupart pratiquaient les deux, Khala et Kaliba eux étaient les séducteurs attitrés du village et c'était presque un jeu pour eux de piquer le petit copain ou copine du voisin, ce qui leur valait pas mal de bagarre.

Il se leva.

« Nous allons partir à la chasse…..si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez nous accompagner ! proposa t-il aux autres.

Ils acceptèrent tous et le suivirent.

**&&&&.**

« Retire ton pull ! ordonna Severus une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Neville obéit et s'assit au bord du lit, un peu gêné subitement par cette intimité, c'était si nouveau et surprenant.

Le maître de potion se plaça derrière lui et enleva le bandage, heureusement la plaie cicatrisait bien et il se dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'en remettre un autre.

Il posa les mains sur les flancs du Gryffondor qui tressaillit et il remonta jusqu'à ses épaules qu'il se mit à masser doucement, et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il entendit le petit soupir de bien-être qu'il poussa.

« Tout à l'heure…c'était une crise de jalousie ? Demanda t-il en rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille, tout en laissant glisser ses mains le long des bras de Neville, dans une lente caresse, sûr de lui.

Ce dernier baissa la tête, troublé, il ne savait plus où il en était.

« Je…oui…..il est très beau…pas moi….bafouilla t-il.

Severus embrassa la nuque ployée qui s'offrait à lui, faisant presque sursauter un Neville un peu perdu et au cœur battant comme un tambour.

« Oui…..mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'attire! dit le maître de potion tout en promenant sa langue sur le cou du Gryffondor qui ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en arrière contre son torse.

« Qui alors ? Souffla t-il, n'osant pas croire que ça pouvait être de lui.

« Simplement un jeune Gryffondor adorable, timide et maladroit, spécialiste de l'explosion de chaudron et des potions ratées! répondit Severus dans un sourire.

Neville se retourna d'un coup et lui fit face.

« C'est vrai ? Demanda t-il en nouant les bras autour de son cou, ses yeux brillait d'une chaude lueur presque extatique, jamais il n'aurait crû que son vœux le plus cher puisse se réaliser un jour.

Severus opina et sa bouche prit possession de la sienne, l'envahissant de sa langue avec délice, baiser auquel Neville répondit avec beaucoup d'entrain tout en tirant sur le pull du maître de potion pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le gênait, ce dernier le retira et le jeune homme le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge.

Le Gryffondor se leva et regarda le panneau de cuir qui servait de porte, il avait remarqué que grâce à un système de lacets intérieur il était possible de le maintenir fermé, ce qu'il s'empressa d'aller faire sous le regard amusé de Severus.

Il revint vers le lit, son regard rivé aux yeux noirs il retira ce qu'il lui restait comme vêtement. Entièrement nu, il s'allongea sur le maître de potion qu'il embrassa avec passion puis il descendit sur la mâchoire, le cou, les tétons avec lesquels il s'amusa un moment, ravit d'entendre Severus pousser des soupirs de plaisir.

Il caressa longuement le torse aux épaules larges puis continua vers le nombril qu'il titilla du bout de la langue pendant que d'une main il frottait l'érection du maître de potion qui commença à gémir, il défit le pantalon et le libéra pour le prendre dans sa bouche.

Severus se mit à respirer par saccade, les reins en feu il le saisit par les cheveux pour le faire remonter, il l'embrassa avidement, ses mains s'occupant de préparer son jeune amant à son entrée qui se fit en douceur et dans un double cri de plaisir.

Les va et viens puissants de Severus qui avait saisit le Gryffondor aux hanches, les menèrent rapidement au septième ciel et Neville s'effondra sur lui dans un dernier râle, le maître de potion lui caressa doucement le dos et ils échangèrent un baiser très tendre.


	11. Chapter 11

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 11.**

**&&&&.**

« Vous chassez quoi ? Demanda Harry à Khala….des dinosaures ?

« Des dinosaures ? interrogea ce dernier sans comprendre…..qu'est ce que c'est ?

« Euh…et bien c'est comme ça que nous nous les appelons, c'est les monstres qu'il y a partout ...les grandes dents….les longs cou…les T-rex.

« Non…bien sûr que non! dit en riant Khala….ces animaux ne sont pas bons à manger, seuls les herbivores à fourrure ou à plumes sont bons...et puis comment tuer un long cou ? Leur peau est si épaisse qu'ils ne craignent pas nos lances.

Harry regarda le groupe de chasseurs qui les entourait, ils étaient armés d'arcs et de lances dont les pointes étaient faites d'os.

« En effet! se dit –il, c'est pas avec ça qu'ils leur feraient beaucoup de mal.

Après un court trajet ils arrivèrent dans une vaste clairière et Khala les fit s'accroupir derrière des fourrées, là il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

« Regarde! lui dit-il…voilà notre gibier.

Le brun vit un animal qui lui rappela aussitôt un cerf, sauf qu'il était beaucoup plus grand, qu'il avait une fourrure à poils longs et que ses bois étaient immenses.

« Ne bougez pas de là ! leur dit Khala en s'éloignant.

Le groupe de chasseurs encercla l'animal en silence et Harry observa le jeune homme blond qui menait la chasse d'une main de maître en faisant des signes aux autres.

« T'es sous le charme Potter ? Fit la voix ironique de Draco, près de lui.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

« Rien !...c'est juste marrant de te voir baver.

« Pfffff ! souffla le brun en haussant les épaules…..t'es vraiment con quand tu veux Malfoy.

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent soudain et Harry se releva pour regarder les chasseurs qui avaient abattus leur proie et dansaient autour, il s'avança vers eux et Khala dans l'euphorie du moment vint l'embrasser sur la bouche sous le regard soudain coléreux de Draco.

« Tu devrais agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! lui souffla Blaise à l'oreille.

« La ferme ! répondit le blond.

L'animal étant trop lourd pour être transporter, les chasseurs le dépecèrent sur place avant de le découper puis tout fut ramener au village.

Quand ils y arrivèrent la journée était bien avancée.

Sur la place centrale ils retrouvèrent Neville et Severus enlacés, ce qui n'étonna personne, rien n'était normal ici, et en pleine discussion avec Kaliba.

Ils les rejoignirent et Harry sourit à son ami qui semblait vraiment heureux.

Kaliba se tourna vers Blaise.

« La chasse t'a plut ?

« Oui! répondit le Serpentard en souriant.

« Alors maintenant tu as droit à un bain ! fit le blond aux longs cheveux.

« UN BAIN ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous, très intéressés.

« Oui, dit Neville qui y était allé dans la journée avec Severus…allez y c'est très beau et très agréable.

« Suivez moi ! fit Kaliba.

Il les emmena dans un coin reculé de la forêt et proche des montagnes.

A cet endroit une source bouillonnante sortait du sol rocheux qui avait été creusé par l'érosion et faisait comme une petite piscine, tout autour poussaient des fleurs.

Ils s'approchèrent et Harry se baissa pour plonger la main dans l'eau.

« Elle est chaude ! dit-il….sûrement à cause du volcan.

Ils se déshabillèrent, ne gardant que leurs sous-vêtements et y entrèrent avec plaisir.

Mais Kaliba retint Blaise par le bras au moment où il allait suivre les autres et tout en désignant son boxer lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

« Ça s'appelle un boxer! répondit le Serpentard en réprimant un rire devant l'air perplexe du jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne voyant pas l'utilité de cet objet avança la main pour tirer dessus.

Et une main se referma sur la sienne, la stoppant net dans son élan et la repoussa brutalement, il tourna la tête étonné, et rencontra le regard furieux de Ron.

Kaliba ne comprit pas pourquoi son geste avait déplut à cheveux rouges, il n'avait rien remarqué de particulier entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Il lui sourit et recula, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le sous vêtement que portait le rouquin, le même que Blaise, noir, il détailla longuement son corps et le trouva beau lui aussi.

Il n'y avait pas fait attention au début mais en le voyant là, il le trouvait excitant, il était très bien fait.

Son regard remonta jusqu'aux yeux bleus de Ron qui le fixait sans bouger d'un air peu engageant et Kaliba se dit que c'était quand même le brun aux yeux sombres qu'il préférait.

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse seuls ? fit sèchement Blaise qui n'appréciait pas beaucoup le regard du blond sur le rouquin.

« Non…c'est moi qui dérange….je crois que je suis de trop ! répondit Ron en croyant que le Serpentard lui reprochait de les avoir interrompus.

Il voulut s'éloigner mais le blond le retint par le bras.

« Attends….je vais te montrer quelque chose ! lui dit-il avec un sourire, inconscient de la jalousie qu'il déclenchait.

Il ramassa quelques fleurs et les déposa dans un creux de rocher où il y avait un peu d'eau et à l'aide d'une pierre les écrasa minutieusement ,très vite une mousse blanche et odorante se forma.

« Pour se laver! expliqua t-il.

Ron et Blaise, l'air boudeur tous les deux, entrèrent dans l'eau et se servirent de ce savon improvisé et très agréable.

Harry et Draco vinrent en faire autant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Khala arrivait à son tour, Kaliba et lui se déshabillèrent et entrèrent dans l'eau entièrement nus et sans aucune gêne, eux ne connaissaient pas les sous-vêtements.

Harry se sentit rougir quand il vit le meneur venir vers lui, faisant mine de rien il prit de la mousse et commença à se laver les cheveux en lui tournant le dos et il fut très surprit de sentir deux autres mains se poser sur sa tête et se mettre à la frotter sans douceur tout en l'aveuglant.

Il retira la mousse qui le gênait, regarda derrière lui et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en croisant ceux de Draco.

« Ne bouge pas ! fit ce dernier.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 12.**

**&&&&.**

**« **Pourquoi je dois pas bouger ? Demanda Harry étonné...et qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Draco ne répondit pas et appuya d'un coup sur la tête du brun qui se retrouva sous l'eau, puis le blond le ressortit en le tirant par les cheveux.

« AIE ! s'écria Harry outré…Malfoy arrêtes tes conneries…à quoi tu joues ?

« Faut bien te rincer non?...alors tais toi.

Draco lui replongea la tête sous l'eau, et en même temps, les sourcils froncés il fixait Khala qui était venu près d'eux et se savonnait, l'eau ne cachait pas grand-chose de son anatomie et il ne quittait pas Harry des yeux.

« Mais arrêtes...c'est bon là ! protesta ce dernier avec véhémence en ressortant...tu veux me noyer ou quoi?

« T'es propre Potter, sors de là maintenant.

« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! rétorqua le brun qui commençait à s'énerver devant son comportement étrange.

Le blond le saisit brusquement par l'oreille et le traîna littéralement hors de l'eau en disant :

« Tu dégages de là le bain est fini.

« Mais t'es complètement dingue Malfoy, un vrai malade ! hurla Harry ulcéré et en se frottant l'oreille devenue toute rouge…si c'est parce que tu voulais rester seul avec lui, fallait me le dire tout simplement.

Il se trompait sur les intentions du blond qu'il ne pouvait deviner et il ramassa ses vêtements d'un geste rageur puis partit à grandes enjambées vers le village.

Draco lui soupira, il avait réussit à éviter une rencontre entre le brun et le blond un peu trop déshabillé à son goût, il jeta un dernier regard noir vers Khala qui suivait Harry des yeux puis récupéra calmement ses affaires et prit le même chemin.

**&&&&.**

Ron qui avait finit, sortit lui aussi de l'eau et sans un regard pour Blaise il suivit les deux autres.

Khala se rapprocha alors du Serpentard resté dans l'eau.

« Tes amis semblent en colère…..ou jaloux ?

« Quand on aime une personne on apprécie pas beaucoup que quelqu'un d'autre cherche à la séduire sous votre nez, mais vous avez pas l'air de comprendre ça par ici ! répondit sèchement Blaise qui se leva…..je vais rejoindre mes amis.

**&&&&.**

Neville et Severus étaient seuls dans la maison, le maître de potion assit sur un billot de bois tenait le Gryffondor sur ses genoux, ce dernier avait les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassait quand le panneau de cuir s'écarta brusquement et Raya entra.

Ils se levèrent d'un bond et la saluèrent poliment.

Malgré son âge elle se tenait droite et fière et son regard bleu et perçant se posa sur eux à tour de rôle.

« Suivez-moi ! leur dit-elle.

Elle dégageait une telle autorité qu'ils obéirent sans poser de question.

Elle les emmena jusqu'à une maison bâtie à l'écart du village où ils entrèrent à sa suite, et une fois dans la pièce ils ouvrirent de grands yeux, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour fabriquer des potions, c'était un vrai laboratoire.

« Comment…..s'écria Severus en se tournant vers elle.

« Vous venez de Poudlard n'est ce pas ? le coupa t-elle….moi aussi…mais il y a maintenant plusieurs décennies que je suis arrivée ici.

« Vous venez vraiment de notre monde ?...vous êtes une sorcière alors ? Demanda Neville, médusé.

« Oui….durant mes études j'étais passionnée par tout ce qui touchait aux mondes parallèles…les autres dimensions, ça me fascinait…..Tout en parlant elle se déplaçait dans la pièce, touchant les plantes, rangeant un bocal par ci par là…..un jour j'ai trouvé la formule et je suis arrivé ici...je suppose que vous l'avez trouvée aussi ?

« Non pas vraiment! répondit Severus….c'est plutôt par hasard que nous sommes là…suite à une erreur dirons nous.

« Ah ! fit-elle simplement.

« Mais vous, vous savez comment repartir non? fit Neville plein d'espoir.

« Je l'ai su oui! répondit la vieille femme…..au début j'ai fait quelques allers retours pour ramener tout ça….puis j'ai décidé de rester ici pour toujours et j'ai détruit la formule…mais je pense qu'ici vous trouverez tout ce qu'il vous faut pour essayer de rentrer chez vous.

« Pourquoi êtes vous rester ? demanda Severus intrigué…ce monde est tellement différent du notre.

Elle s'approcha de lui, son regard bleu métal plongea dans le sien et un petit sourire doux et nostalgique apparut sur ses lèvres.

« J'aimais quelqu'un à la folie mais je savais que lui ne m'aimerais jamais…..ici c'était un nouveau monde où tout était neuf, la magie n'existe pas ici vous savez, pas plus que le métal, je me suis aperçut que je pouvais aider ces gens avec mes connaissances médicale en particuliers, si vous les aviez vu ils étaient si démunis, si peu nombreux à cause des maladies qui les décimaient régulièrement…..je me suis sentit vraiment utile ici et ce peuple s'était mit à m'aimer et à me voir comme leur chef, ils avaient besoin de moi, je suis restée.

« Alors pourquoi avoir garder tout ça ? Demanda le maître de potion en désignant la pièce.

« J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'un jour tout cela servirait... ce jour est venu...ça ne sera pas facile, vous souvenez vous de la couleur et de l'odeur acre ?

« Oui! dirent en même temps Neville et Severus.

« Il vous faut essayer de les reproduire, ce laboratoire est à vous…faites ce que vous pouvez…mais ne dites rien à vos amis tant que vous n'avez pas trouvé.

« Pourquoi ? Dit Neville.

« Pour ne pas les faire espérer en vain au cas où vous ne trouveriez pas…..et ainsi vous aurez moins de pression sur les épaules.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna avant de sortir.

« Comment va Albus ?

« Vous connaissez Dumbledore ? s'étonna Severus.

Raya opina en silence et le fixa, attendant sa réponse.

« Il va bien.

« Tant mieux! dit-elle et elle sortit.

« Cette femme n'est vraiment pas banale, elle a fait un drôle de choix! dit pensivement le maître de potion, puis il se tourna vers Neville qu'il prit dans ses bras.

« Je crois qu'on va avoir pas mal de travail…puisque nous n'en parlerons pas aux autres tu vas devoir m'aider…..mais s'il te plaît évite les explosions, d'accord?

« Je vais essayer! répondit le Gryffondor en attirant son visage vers le sien.

Il sourit en sentant les mains de Severus descendre le long de son dos et s'arrêter sur ses fesses.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	13. Chapter 13

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 13.**

**&&&&.**

Harry arriva devant la maison très énervé, et au même moment un tout jeune garçon arriva aussi, les bras chargés de vêtements.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? s'enquit sèchement le brun.

« Je…..Raya m'a dit de vous porter ça ! fit timidement le gamin.

« Oh….donnes…..merci ! dit Harry radouci par l'expression apeuré du gosse...excuses-moi.

Il lui prit le chargement des bras et lui sourit, le jeune garçon lui rendit son sourire puis fit demi-tour et partit en courant.

Le brun entra dans la maison et déposa le tout sur son lit, puis il retira son boxer mouillé et examina les vêtements.

Il se choisit une tunique et un pantalon taillés dans une peau très souple, de couleur claire et aux chatoyants reflets mordorés qui faisaient ressortir à merveille ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts.

A peine avait-il terminé de se vêtir que Draco entra.

Harry se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés, et le blond s'arrêta net pour le détailler.

Il le trouvait magnifique.

Et subitement il traversa rapidement l'espace qui les séparait et sans plus réfléchir le renversa en arrière sur le lit.

Il pesa de tout son poids sur Harry et ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les siennes, le brun, d'abord surprit, serra les dents et essaya de le repousser.

« Lâch…tenta t-il de dire mais ce faisant il ouvrit la bouche et la langue du blond s'y engouffra, il ne résista plus et durant quelques instants il répondit fougueusement avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se dégager d'un coup de rein en le virant sur le côté, redressé sur ses coudes il lui jeta un regard furieux.

« A quoi tu joues Malfoy ?...tu vas me dire que tu dormais là aussi ou que t'es somnambule peut-être ?...j'en ai marre de toi et de tes manières….

L'entrée de Ron les interrompit et ce dernier s'arrêta net sur le seuil pour les dévisager à tour de rôle.

« On dirait que je dérange partout aujourd'hui ! marmonna t-il en faisant demi-tour.

« Attends ! lui cria Harry qui se leva d'un bond et courut pour le rattraper.

Il le trouva dehors, assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur de la maison.

« Je suis désolé! s'excusa Ron…..je suis arrivé au mauvais moment.

« Pas du tout ! le rassura Harry en s'asseyant près de lui….il n'y a rien entre lui et moi il a voulut me provoquer.

« Ne me raconte pas que vous vous battiez tous les deux sur ce lit ! rétorqua le rouquin…..je ne suis pas bête à ce point quand même.

« Non on ne se battait pas…en fait je comprends pas ce qu'il me veut! Soupira le brun…un coup il me jette et là il m'a embrassé.

« Toi au moins il t'embrasse, t'as de la chance! dit doucement Ron en regardant Blaise qui arrivait, suivit de peu par Severus et Neville.

Les deux amis se levèrent et les suivirent à l'intérieur où chacun se choisit une tenue, tous heureux de pouvoir mettre des vêtements propres.

Severus, Draco, Blaise et Ron se retrouvèrent vêtus de cuir sombre, Neville de peaux souples comme Harry mais de couleur beige.

Khala arriva un instant plus tard avec de la nourriture qu'il déposa au centre de la pièce.

« Ça vous va très bien! Apprécia t-il après les avoir admirer un par un.

Son regard s'attarda longuement sur Severus mais cette fois Neville vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de ce dernier et jeta un regard noir au jeune blond qui sourit.

« Bonne nuit ! leur dit-il simplement en sortant.

Neville reprit sa place sous les regards amusés ou moqueurs des quatre autres.

Ils mangèrent en silence, personne n'ayant envie de parler et le repas achevé chacun regagna son lit et s'endormit.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain Severus se réveilla très tôt, il s'assit sur sa couche et regarda les autres qui dormaient encore.

Il se leva et s'approcha du lit de Neville pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et décida de se rendre au laboratoire.

Quand il y fut il commença immédiatement à mettre de côté les ingrédients qu'il savait indispensables, le plus dur allait être de savoir ce qu'avaient bien pu mettre les élèves dans les leurs.

« Ça va pas être une partie de plaisir ! se dit-il

Il allait devoir tester un tas de solutions possible pour parvenir à recréer la même couleur et la même odeur.

Il se plongea dans son travail et y était était plongé depuis un bon moment quand un bruit de pas lui fit lever la tête.

Devant lui se tenait Khala qui lui souriait et Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu sais à quoi ça sert tout ça ? Lui demanda le blond.

« Oui.

Le jeune homme, la tête penchée sur le côté, le caressait des yeux et le maître de potion poussa un soupir intérieur en se disant qu'il allait avoir droit à la scène de la séduction, c'était flatteur dans un sens mais il était amoureux de son petit Gryffondor, en plus il n'était pas du genre à se laisser tenter facilement et il savait parfaitement contrôler ses pulsions.

Un joli minois n'était pas suffisant pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Khala s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sorte que leurs torses se touchaient presque, et les yeux bleu-vert, charmeurs, fixaient les yeux noirs ironiques.

« Tu me plais ! fit le jeune homme.

« J'avais remarqué, oui ! répondit Severus avec une certaine ironie dans le ton et qui ne bougea pas, son visage resta impassible et un léger sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres…..mais…

Khala l'attrapa subitement par la nuque et se plaqua contre lui en collant sa bouche à la sienne, presque aussitôt le maître de potion posa les mains sur ses épaules pour l'éloigner mais dans le même temps il entendit un petit cri de surprise.

Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Neville qui partait en courant.

« Et merde ! s'écria Severus en repoussant brutalement le blond qui poussa un soupir de déception.

Il sortit et regarda autour de lui, ne le voyant pas il se dirigea rapidement vers leur maison en pensant qu'il allait sûrement s'y réfugier mais quand il y parvint il n'y trouva que Ron, Harry, Draco et Blaise en train de manger.

« Où est Neville ? Demanda t-il d'un ton abrupt.

« Il est partit il y a un moment, répondit Harry…..pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il était allé vous rejoindre.

Severus ne répondit pas et partit à sa recherche.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	14. Chapter 14

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 14.**

**&&&&.**

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda Ron en regardant Severus sortir...il en fait une tête!

« Dispute d'amoureux sûrement ! fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais Potter, tu t'y connais en disputes d'amoureux ? Ironisa Draco.

« Je peux te renvoyer la question….mais tu ne sait déjà même pas ce qu'est l'amour, en dehors de l'acte physique bien évidemment…..parce que là tu pourrais sûrement donner des cours ! s'énerva Harry.

« Bon moi je vais faire un tour ! fit le rouquin en se levant, il n'avait pas envie d'assister à leur prise de becs.

« Moi aussi ! dit Blaise.

Et tous les deux prirent la même direction, côte à côte mais faisant mine de s'ignorer.

**&&&&.**

Le blond et le brun restés seuls se fixèrent quelques secondes.

« Tu voudrais que je te donne un cours particulier Potter ? Demanda finalement Draco avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui! ne pu s'empêcher de répondre franchement Harry, le cœur battant, se retrouver dans ses bras ne serait ce qu'une fois était trop tentant.

Le blond fut plus que surprit, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, il se leva et prit la main du brun qui le regardait d'un air inquiet et suspicieux en attendant sa réaction.

Il amena Harry juste devant son lit et se mit face à lui, immédiatement il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue, le brun répondit avec tout autant de flamme et ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, le blond passa ses mains le long du dos d'Harry qui se laissait faire, caressa les fesses musclées, puis le fit s'allonger.

Draco se plaça ensuite au dessus de lui et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts légèrement voilés par le désir.

Il se pencha et reprit sa bouche, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, puis descendit sur son torse et sur ses flancs, il remonta au niveau de son cou puis redescendit de nouveau, de sa main il effleura à plusieurs reprises et sans s'y attarder de trop l'entrejambe du brun qui gémit en se cambrant, il voulait plus de contact, il posa ses mains sur la tête du blond pour l'inciter à aller plus bas.

Draco accéda à sa demande et du bout de la langue se mit à titiller sa virilité, montant et descendant tout le long, Harry émit plusieurs râles de plaisir et le blond le prit dans sa bouche tout en insérant deux doigts dans l'intimité du gryffondor qu'il remua lentement.

« Oui, gémissait le brun, les mains crispées dans les cheveux du blond qui le lâcha au bout d'un moment et remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

« Tu me veux ? lui murmura t-il.

« Oui…oui! haleta Harry.

« Alors dis le! souffla Draco en passant sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille...je veux t'entendre me le dire.

« Prend moi! fit le brun dans un gémissement.

Le blond le fit mettre sur le côté et se colla à son dos, Harry releva une jambe, lui facilitant ainsi le passage et Draco entra en lui, ils poussèrent le même soupir de plaisir.

Le brun rejeta la tête en arrière et la tourna vers lui pour un baiser enflammé.

Les hanches du blond se mirent à bouger au même rythme que les va et viens de sa main sur le désir du brun qui gémissait sans discontinuer, il accéléra la cadence quand il sentit qu'Harry était proche de l'extase, se retenant pour ne pas partir avant lui, quand le brun cria son plaisir il se laissa aller avec lui.

Ils restèrent immobiles de longues minutes, laissant leurs cœurs et leurs respirations se calmer.

« La leçon t'a plut Potter ?…je suis à ta disposition si t'en veux d'autres.

Il sentit le corps du brun se raidir contre lui et regretta immédiatement sa phrase plus que mal venue.

Harry se sentit rabaissé, il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait attendre aucun sentiment de sa part mais là, avec ce ton ironique, c'était vraiment décevant et blessant, il se leva brusquement et se rhabilla en lui jetant un regard furieux, une fois vêtu il sortit sans lui dire un mot.

Draco soupira tout en se traitant d'imbécile, ils venaient de faire l'amour et au lieu d'essayer de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui il lui sortait une ânerie pareille

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je l'agresse ? se demanda t-il…..l'habitude ou la peur de l'aimer ?

**&&&&.**

Severus avait finit par retrouver Neville assit au pied d'un arbre, les joues marbrées par les larmes.

Il vint s'asseoir près de lui et voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais le jeune homme le repoussa.

« Tu m'as mentit…tu m'aimes pas ! s'écria t-il…laisse moi tranquille et retourne voir ton blond.

Le maître de potion avec un petit rire l'amena de force contre son torse et le serra contre lui, Neville eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens il ne pu échapper à l'étreinte puissante et finit par se laisser aller entre ses bras, nichant la tête au creux de son cou.

« Pourquoi ?...parce qu'il est plus beau que moi ? Demanda t-il dans un sanglot.

« La plus belle personne c'est toujours celle qu'on aime…..alors non il n'est pas plus beau que toi! répondit Severus en lui caressant les cheveux, puis il lui releva la tête d'une main et plongea ses yeux noirs dans le regard brun si doux.

« Il ne c'est rien passé, absolument rien…..c'était juste un blondinet un peu excité….aucun intérêt.

Le maître de potion caressa doucement la joue de son petit Gryffondor et lui sourit. Neville le fixa, c'était tellement rare de le voir sourire comme ça, et c'était pour lui.

Totalement vaincu et incapable de lui résister, il passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa, doucement et tendrement.

« Si on allait au laboratoire, maintenant ? dit Severus…il serait temps de se mettre au travail non ?

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent dans la petite maison.

« On pourrait s'y installer pour de bon! dit Neville en faisant le tour de la pièce…..on a juste besoin d'un lit.

« Si tu veux! répondit vaguement le maître de potion déjà plongé dans son travail.

**&&&&.**

Harry se dirigeait d'un pas rageur vers la source dans l'intention de prendre un nouveau bain, il avait été tellement heureux pendant quelques instants que la déception était encore plus dure.

Il prit des fleurs qu'il écrasa comme l'avait fait Kaliba et se déshabilla.

Il s'assit dans l'eau, s'appuya dos contre le rocher en soupirant et ferma les yeux, les bras de Draco lui manquaient déjà.

Pourquoi le blond était-il comme ça?

Ne ressentait-il donc jamais rien?

C'était vraiment rageant et désespérant à la fin.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut!**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et excusez-moi de ne pas vous répondre j'ai de gros problèmes avec ma messagerie qui refuse de me connecter où que ce soit, j'espère régler le problème rapidement parce que ça me gonfle lol.  
**

**Excusez-moi et encore merci.  
**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 15**

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise sortaient du village quand Kaliba les rattrapa.

« Vous allez où ? Leur demanda t-il.

« Nulle part ! répondit le rouquin d'un ton grognon, il se serait bien passé de sa présence.

« Vous voulez venir avec moi ?…..je vais jusqu'à la rivière vérifier les nasses ! Proposa le blond en regardant Blaise.

« Oui! dit ce dernier dans un haussement d'épaule indifférent... pourquoi pas, au moins toi tu fais pas la gueule! Rajouta t-il avec un regard en coin en direction de Ron.

Kaliba lui sourit et ils se mirent en route, et après une brève hésitation le rouquin leur emboîta le pas en soupirant, il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller mais il ne voulait pas laisser le Serpentard seul avec le blond.

Il se laissa peu à peu distancer et les observa, il les trouva beaux tous les deux, ils s'étaient lancés dans une discussion animée et semblaient l'avoir totalement oublié.

**&&&&.**

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils marchaient et Ron se sentit stupide d'un seul coup à les suivre comme ça, ils ne s'occupaient pas de lui et il se sentit désagréablement de trop.

Ils ne regardaient même pas vers lui et il se dit que finalement il valait mieux les laisser seuls, même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

« De toute façon il ne s'apercevra même pas que je ne suis plus là ! se dit-il avec amertume en songeant à Blaise.

Il bifurqua et se mit à marcher au hasard, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les sous-bois.

Mais au bout d'un moment il ne su plus de quel côté se diriger, il continua à avancer sans trop savoir où il allait et finit par sortir de la forêt, là il se retrouva face à une grande plaine qui s'étendait jusqu'à la falaise.

Ron regarda autour de lui, indécis et se demandant où se trouvait le village, il n'avait fait attention à rien en marchant et n'arrivait plus du tout à se repérer.

« Quelle poisse…..je suis perdu, c'est pas malin.

Il regarda la falaise et réfléchit, elle passait juste derrière la source.

« Donc ! se dit-il... si je la suis je vais certainement y tomber dessus, c'est obligé.

Rassuré il s'engagea sur la plaine sans se presser et se dirigea vers la falaise, il y était presque quand un cri perçant venu du ciel lui fit lever la tête et l'affolement le saisit en voyant un immense oiseaux qui plongeait vers lui.

Paniqué il se mit à courir à toutes jambes tout en cherchant frénétiquement des yeux un refuge, il n'avait pas d'autre solution que se cacher, il ne ferait pas le poids face à l'animal pourvu d'un bec meurtrier et de griffes acérées.

Il aperçut enfin une ouverture assez étroite dans la roche et s'y précipita espérant qu'elle serait assez grande pour lui, il s'y glissa heureusement sans trop de difficulté, le souffle court et le cœur battant à toute allure il poussa un ouf de soulagement.

L'entrée étant étroite il se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil pour voir où était le monstre ailé qui l'avait choisit comme repas, et il fit un bond en arrière en le voyant tout près de l'ouverture.

Il recula jusqu'au fond du trou, qui s'élargissait un peu, et où il s'assit en se disant qu'il finirait bien par s'en aller.

**&&&&.**

Blaise, qui avait fait exprès d'ignorer Ron, tous les deux se boudant légèrement depuis le bain qu'ils avaient prit dans la source, se retourna et s'arrêta net en voyant que ce dernier n'était plus là, intrigué il revint sur ses pas en observant les alentours, il ne le voyait nulle part.

« WEASLEY !...t'es où ? cria t-il.

« Il a du en avoir marre et retourner au village ! lui dit Kaliba en s'approchant de lui….ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?...si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Blaise.

« On l'aurait entendu crier…il est sûrement déjà dans votre maison.

Tout en parlant Kaliba avait prit son visage entre ses mains et le fixait.

« Et puis on est enfin seuls tous les deux! continua t-il tandis que son regard descendait sur les lèvres pleines du Serpentard…j'attends ça depuis le premier instant où je t'ai vu.

**&&&&.**

Harry somnolait, la tête appuyée contre la roche, quand un bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux, Khala venait d'entrer dans l'eau et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Tu as l'air d'aimer cet endroit! lui dit-il.

« Oui! répondit le brun en refermant les yeux, il n'avait pas envie de parler et aurait préféré rester seul, il les rouvrit aussi sec en sentant la main de Khala se poser sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse et la caresser en remontant, le geste ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions et Harry la repoussa aussitôt d'un geste brusque, il fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

« C'est non….et pas la peine d'insister ça restera non.

« Pourquoi ?

« Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner…..c'est comme ça c'est tout ! répondit le brun en haussant les épaules, puis il se leva et sortit de l'eau, il se rhabilla rapidement, gêné par le regard plus qu'insistant du blond qui ne le quittait pas.

« Si tu changes d'avis…..reviens me voir, je t'attendrais ! Fit Khala avec un sourire et pas découragé, il lui arrivait souvent d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait à l'usure.

« Tu risques d'attendre longtemps ! rétorqua le brun en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

« Tu en es sûr ? demanda le blond en se levant, il sortit lentement de l'eau et s'approcha de lui, Harry le regarda venir sans bouger, les yeux du blond le clouaient sur place, ce dernier s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, prit son menton d'une main et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis il s'écarta et sourit.

« Toujours aussi sûr ?

Sans répondre le brun se détourna et s'éloigna rapidement.

Il revint vers la maison et n'y trouva personne, il fut soulagé, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à Draco.

Il s'assit sur un billot de bois et prit un fruit qu'il se mit à manger en se demandant quand même où était passé le blond.

**&&&&.**

« Encore raté ! s'écria Severus, très énervé, il en était à son énième préparation mais toutes avaient échouées, ce n'était jamais la bonne couleur.

Neville vint derrière lui et l'enlaça tendrement en posant sa joue contre son dos.

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu…..ça fait des heures que tu y est ! lui dit-il en glissant une main sous sa tunique pour caresser son torse tout en se collant à lui.

Severus se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, ils échangèrent un baiser très doux qui devint vite plus exigeant.

Le maître de potion souleva le Gryffondor et le porta sur le lit que ce dernier avait installé dans un coin.

« Tu as raison, je vais me reposer un peu…dans un moment ! dit-il tout en déshabillant Neville qui ne protesta pas.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	16. Chapter 16

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 16**

**&&&&.**

Blaise se saisit des poignets de Kaliba et se dégagea.

Khala et lui ne cessait pas de les chercher, Harry, Severus et lui, essayant d'arriver à leurs fins avec l'un ou l'autre et ça devenait réellement fatiguant.

« Excuse moi mais tu ne m'intéresses pas ! lui dit-il fermement…je dois le retrouver.

Et sans attendre il repartit en direction du village voir si Ron était rentré, laissant le blond immobile et qui le suivit des yeux d'un regard déçu et légèrement agacé.

En arrivant en vue des maisons il croisa Draco qui semblait tourner en rond d'un air maussade.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi….un problème ? lui demanda t-il quand il fut à sa hauteur.

Le blond le fixa un moment puis marmonna.

« J'ai fait l'amour avec Potter.

Blaise leva un sourcil étonné.

« Bé dis donc vu ta tête ça n'a pas du être une réussite...j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu serais fou de joie…..c'était si nul que ça ?

« Mais non ! s'énerva Draco…c'était parfait.

« Ben alors pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ? demanda Blaise qui avait du mal à comprendre.

Le blond lui raconta ce qu'il avait dit à Harry et la réaction de ce dernier qui était partit furieux.

« Draco tu pouvais pas te taire pour une fois ! s'exclama Blaise qui secoua la tête avec exaspération et se remit en route, il avait autre chose à l'esprit, le problème de son ami était secondaire.

Le blond ne répondit pas mais le suivit jusqu'à la maison.

Quand ils y entrèrent ils ne virent qu'Harry toujours assit sur son billot et qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Potter t'as vu Weasley ? demanda Blaise.

Le brun leva les yeux sur lui en évitant soigneusement le regard de Draco.

« Non…il était avec toi, vous êtes partis ensemble.

« Oui mais…..à un moment je l'ai perdu et comme on était loin du village…..

« Comment ça perdu ! s'écria Harry en se redressant…..il ne lui est rien arrivé au moins ?

« Mais justement j'en sais rien ! s'énerva Blaise…..je croyais qu'il serait ici…

L'entrée de Neville et Severus les interrompit.

« Nev, tu n'aurais pas vu Ron ? lui demanda le brun.

« Non, pourquoi ?

Harry lui expliqua brièvement.

« Il ne doit pas être très loin, il ne va sûrement pas tarder! dit Neville.

« Faut l'espérer! fit Blaise dans un soupir et guère rassuré.

Khala arriva à son tour, comme d'habitude il leur amenait leur repas qu'il déposa au centre de la pièce en silence.

Neville le regardait d'un sale œil mais le jeune blond l'ignora, il se retourna juste avant de sortir et fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire à Harry qui rougit sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Draco qui le fixa d'un air coléreux.

Le brun croisa son regard et détourna rapidement la tête d'un air hautain ce qui augmenta la rage du blond qui s'approcha vivement et le prit par le bras pour le traîner dehors où il le plaqua contre le mur de la maison.

« Tu vas arrêter oui de me traîner comme ça à tout bout de champs, ça devient une manie chez toi ! s'écria Harry.

« Il y a quelque chose entre toi et l'autre sauvage ? gronda Draco, ses mains posées à plat de chaque côté de la tête du Gryffondor.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! riposta le brun.

« Quand tu es partis cet après midi après qu'on ai fait l'amour, tu es allé le rejoindre ?

« Non mais pour qui tu me prends, t'es malade ! s'indigna Harry qui rajouta, ironique…mais dis-moi ça t'inquiète pour ton ego ? Parce que ça voudrait dire que tu ne m'a pas satisfait…..mauvais pour ta réputation ça pas vrai ?

« Tu m'emmerdes Potter ! fit Draco qui le saisit par la nuque et l'embrassa avec voracité.

Mais le brun le repoussa violemment.

« Ça suffit Malfoy ! dit-il d'une voix basse et hargneuse…j'en ai plus qu'assez de ton petit jeu…à partir de maintenant ignore moi, j'en ferais autant de mon côté.

Il tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison.

**&&&&.**

Ron se leva et s'approcha doucement de l'ouverture pour regarder prudemment dehors, la nuit était tombée et le monstre était toujours là.

« Il est drôlement patient, ou alors je dois avoir l'air vachement appétissant ! se dit-il.

Il retourna s'asseoir au fond et poussa un soupir, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre le lendemain, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de dormir.

Est-ce que Blaise s'inquiétait pour lui?

Abattu et malheureux il se dit que non, le Serpentard était peut-être tout simplement dans les bras du blond et dans ce cas il ne pensait certainement pas à lui.

**&&&&.**

Draco était rentré tout de suite après Harry, et Blaise leva les yeux au ciel en voyant leurs mines sombres.

« Ça s'arrange pas! se dit-il.

Ils s'installèrent pour manger et Neville leur annonça que Severus et lui ne dormiraient plus avec eux, ils avaient une autre maison.

Blaise n'écoutait qu'à demi, plus le temps passait et plus son inquiétude augmentait.

« Il devrait être revenu maintenant….c'est pas normal ! dit-il.

« Oui mais là on ne peut rien faire! répondit Harry tout aussi inquiet pour son ami.

Neville et Severus se levèrent pour partir.

« Nous verrons cela demain à la première heure! fit ce dernier.

« On devrait le dire à Raya pour Ron, non ? fit le Gryffondor alors que peu après ils passaient devant la maison de cette dernière.

« Bonne idée ! répondit le maître de potion.

**&&&&.**

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Harry alla se coucher pour échapper au regard de Draco qui ne le quittait pas, il aurait pourtant tellement voulut pouvoir se réfugier dans ses bras et partager un moment de tendresse avec lui.

Il ne réussit à s'endormir que très tard, tout comme Blaise, qu'il entendit remuer sans arrêt.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

**&&&&.**

Quand Blaise ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il jeta immédiatement un regard en direction du lit de Ron, espérant qu'il soit rentré durant la nuit.

Mais son espoir fut déçu, il n'était pas là.

Harry se réveilla quelques secondes après lui et eu la même réaction.

« Il faut partir à sa recherche tout de suite! dit-il en constatant lui aussi son absence...c'est pas normal.

« Oui! opina Blaise qui sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement sous l'angoisse qui le saisit.

« Chercher où ? demanda Draco qui se levait à son tour…..c'est immense et on a aucune idée de la direction qu'il a pu prendre.

« Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide! dit Blaise…tout seul on y arrivera pas on ne connait pas le coin.

« Raya a organisé des groupes de secours qui sont déjà à sa recherche ! fit Khala qui entrait au même moment, suivit de Kaliba qui portait le petit déjeuner….mangez, nous partiront après.

Le meneur blond s'approcha d'Harry qui était assit sur un billot et s'installa près de lui sous le regard assombrit de deux yeux gris.

« Tu seras dans mon groupe ! lui dit-il.

« Nous irons tous dans le même ! intervint sèchement Draco en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du brun.

« Oui c'est mieux comme ça! le soutint Blaise qui ne souhaitait pas se retrouver avec Kaliba, il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à supporter les avances qu'il ne manquerait certainement pas de lui faire à la moindre occasion.

« Comme vous voulez ! dit Khala en fixant Draco d'un regard provoquant…mais il peut décidé tout seul non ? rajouta t-il en reportant son regard qui devint caressant, sur Harry.

« Nous irons tous dans le même groupe ! répondit ce dernier en jetant un coup d'œil sur Draco dont le visage fermé s'éclaira d'un petit sourire vainqueur en direction de Khala qui n'insista pas.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et en silence.

**&&&&.**

Ron se réveilla en gémissant, le sol n'était pas très confortable et il était courbaturé, il se leva et s'étira dans tous les sens, essayant d'assouplir ses membres raidis.

Il se dirigea vers l'ouverture et regarda dehors.

« Oh merde, manquait plus que ça il a invité un pote ! s'écria t-il en voyant que maintenant il y avait deux monstres ailés au lieu d'un et qui attendaient patiemment.

« C'est pas possible ! se dit-il…..on dirait qu'ils ont comprit que je suis pris au piège…..si personne ne vient à mon secours je suis foutu, soit je meurs de faim en restant ici…soit c'est eux qui font un bon repas si je tente de sortir.

Il retourna s'asseoir au fond du trou, il commençait à être sérieusement inquiet.

Il ne doutait pas qu'Harry allait se mettre à sa recherche mais comment pourrait-il le trouver dans ce trou ?

Il retourna une nouvelle fois vers l'ouverture et observa les alentours sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait, puis son regard se posa sur un arbuste d'environ deux mètres cinquante de haut qui poussait pas très loin de l'entrée et une idée lui vint.

Il allait y poser sa tunique pour signaler sa présence, il retira le vêtement et avança vers la sortie, il allait attendre un moment d'inattention de la part des deux monstres et faire vite.

Le bon moment se présenta quand l'un des deux oiseaux sembla repérer quelque chose sur le sol, d'un puissant coup d'aile il se jeta sur ce qui devait être un tout petit animal et le saisit dans son long bec, aussitôt son congénère voulut s'en emparer et un combat s'engagea.

Ron en profita et couru jeter la tunique sur les branches où elle resta accrochée, il ne traîna pas et retourna rapidement dans son trou.

« J'espère que quelqu'un la verra ! se dit-il.

**&&&&.**

Blaise et Kaliba entraînaient les trois autres sur le chemin qu'ils avaient suivit la veille avec Ron.

« Voilà! fit le blond aux cheveux longs…..il a disparut à peu près par ici, enfin on s'en est rendu compte ici.

Harry regarda Blaise d'un air étonné.

« Puisqu'il était avec vous, comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas le voir partir ?

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il ne marchait pas avec nous, il est resté derrière tout le temps ! répondit le Serpentard qui s'en voulait d'avoir agit ainsi juste en espérant le faire râler.

« Mmm ! souffla le brun qui comprenait aisément pourquoi son ami était partit subitement, il avait été jaloux en voyant Kaliba et Blaise ensemble et en avait eu marre.

« Il faut se séparer en deux groupes ! dit Khala.

« Commence sérieusement à me gonfler lui et ses groupes ! marmonna Draco qui rajouta à haute voix et d'un ton ironique :

« Et je suppose que Potter et toi vous allez d'un côté et nous de l'autre ?

« Exactement ! rétorqua Khala.

« Non ! fit Harry…nous restons ensembles et nous allons par là.

Le brun désignait du doigt la falaise dans le lointain.

« Pourquoi par là ? demanda Draco, ravit de sa décision.

« Appelle ça une intuition….mais si il s'est perdu je pense qu'il est allé de ce côté pour la longer, en tout cas c'est ce que moi j'aurais fait ! répondit le brun.

« Et si tu te trompes ?...il vaut mieux se séparer et chercher des deux côtés ! insista Khala.

« Il a raison ! Intervint Kaliba.

« Dans ce cas messieurs on ne vous retient pas ! fit Draco d'un ton mordant…allez tous les deux ou vous voulez et d'ailleurs le plus loin possible sera le mieux… et nous nous allons vers la falaise.

Il saisit le bras d'Harry d'une main et celui de Blaise de l'autre et les emmena sous les sous-bois.

Quelques minutes plus tard Khala et Kaliba les rejoignaient.

« Vous êtes encore là ! leur dit Draco…on fait plus de groupe ?

Le jeune meneur lui jeta un regard noir et se mit à marcher près d'Harry, ce dernier avait la tête baissée pour cacher son sourire, la petite guerre que se livraient les deux blonds l'amusait et l'agaçait en même temps.

Ils marchèrent un long moment puis s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un arbre immense pour se reposer. Blaise lui s'éloigna un peu, il était inquiet et aurait voulut continuer, seulement il ne connaissait pas le coin et un peu plus loin il s'arrêta pour s'appuyer contre un tronc et soupira.

Kaliba qui l'avait suivit s'approcha et s'arrêta face à lui.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	18. Chapter 18

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 18**

**&&&&.**

« On va le retrouver ne t'inquiètes pas! lui dit Kaliba en souriant…tu as l'air d'y tenir beaucoup, pourtant vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

« Non…mais j'aimerais bien ! répondit Blaise.

« Je crois que lui aussi...il a beaucoup de chance! fit gentiment le blond qui avait fini par comprendre que c'était inutile d'insister auprès de lui.

Le jeune homme qui pouvait se montrer très collant quand il voulait quelque chose, cela venait surtout de l'espèce de compétition qu'il y avait entre Khala et lui, était aussi quelqu'un qui avait un très bon fond.

Le Serpentard le regarda un peu surprit par ce changement, mais soulagé il lui rendit son sourire.

**&&&&.**

Le temps passait lentement pour Ron qui était toujours assit au fond de son trou, il avait soif et il avait faim.

Il revint vers l'entrée pour voir si les monstres étaient toujours là.

Il jeta un coup d'œil et ne vit rien, étonné il sortit prudemment et regarda autour de lui, rien.

Il leva la tête et scruta le ciel, rien non plus, apparemment ils étaient partis.

« Oui mais pour combien de temps ? se demanda t-il…c'est le moment ou jamais d'en profiter.

Il réfléchit, suivre la falaise était trop dangereux, il ignorait la distance à parcourir jusqu'à la source et serait à découvert tout le long, les monstres ailés avaient la vue perçante et dans ces conditions le repéreraient sans problème, et il ne trouverait peut être pas d'autre trou pour lui sauver la vie.

Il se dit que la meilleure solution était de rejoindre la forêt, sous le couvert des arbres il serait au moins en sécurité, mais pour cela il fallait retraverser la plaine.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« Allons-y ! se dit-il, et il partit en courant.

**&&&&.**

Le petit groupe avançait, ils s'étaient tous un peu éloignés les uns des autres et Blaise marchait devant, son esprit s'était fixé sur la falaise et il marchait rapidement tout en songeant à Ron.

Il n'arrêtait pas de revoir tous les moments où il lui avait sourit depuis qu'ils étaient ici, et dieu que ça lui manquait.

Il priait pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

Il était presque sortit de la forêt quand au détour d'un fourré il fut percuté violemment et perdant l'équilibre il tomba au sol, un poids pesant sur lui.

Un peu sonné, son cœur fit un bond en réalisant que c'était Ron qui était sur lui.

Ce dernier prenant appuis sur ses bras se redressa.

« Blaise ? s'exclama t-il, totalement ahuri.

Le Serpentard se mit à rire de soulagement et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« C'est toi tu es là...où tu étais? tu m'as fichu la trouille abrutis ! dit-il, il était tellement heureux de le revoir qu'il l'attira vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sous le coup de la surprise Ron resta totalement immobile, les yeux ronds.

« Euh…désolé…..murmura Blaise qui le lâcha en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas…c'est juste que…..

Le rouquin ne le laissa pas aller plus loin, sa bouche reprit la sienne.

« Blaise ! fit-il dans un souffle.

Les mains du Serpentard glissèrent dans la chevelure couleur de feu tandis qu'ils échangeaient un baiser passionné et vorace.

Ils ne savaient plus où ils étaient et s'en moquaient.

« Eh….oh…on est là ! fit une voix rieuse qui les fit se séparer.

Ron releva la tête et croisa le regard vert et amusé de son ami accompagné des trois autres, il rougit en voyant tout les yeux braqués sur eux et se remit debout en aidant Blaise à en faire autant.

Harry se mit à rire devant son air gêné et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content de te revoir…..tu nous à fait peur ! dit le brun.

« Moi aussi j'ai eu peur ! fit Ron en s'écartant...j'ai faillit servir de repas aux oiseaux.

Il sentit la main de Blaise se glisser doucement dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts, il la serra et eu l'envie pressante de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser à n'en plus finir, il aurait voulut qu'ils soient seuls.

Il le regarda et lut dans ses yeux sombres la même envie, le même désir de toucher le corps de l'autre.

« Rentrons! dit Harry…..tu dois être mort de faim et tu nous racontera ce qu'il t'es arrivé.

Le brun suivit de Draco, khala et Kaliba se mit en route et Ron allait les suivre quand Blaise le retint.

Il se tourna vers lui et croisa le regard brillant de convoitise du Serpentard, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres que Ron trouvait si tentantes, il lâcha la main du rouquin et passa les bras autour de son cou, sa bouche gourmande se posa sur celle de Ron qui s'ouvrit volontiers, mêlant leurs langues avec fièvre.

Blaise se mit à caresser le torse nu du gryffondor qui le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'adosse contre un tronc d'arbre.

Ron inséra une jambe entre celles du Serpentard et colla son bassin au sien, il se frotta lentement contre la virilité tout aussi tendue que la sienne de Blaise en lui caressant les cuisses et les hanches.

Le Serpentard gémissait en murmurant des mots sans suite et ses mains pressaient fortement les fesses du rouquin tout en léchant et mordillant son cou, tout son corps se laissait aller, offert.

Ils ressentaient tous les deux un désir intense et presque urgent de s'unir, rien d'autre ne comptait que se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

La voix basse et rauque de Blaise ainsi que son souffle chaud rendait le rouquin totalement fou, il l'aimait et le voulait à tel point que ça faisait mal, il défit fébrilement le lacet qui maintenait le pantalon du Serpentard qui se tourna en faisant descendre le vêtement, Ron délaça le sien et se colla aux fesses de Blaise tout en le caressant d'une main.

Ils haletaient tous les deux, leur envie était si forte qu'ils étaient déjà près de l'extase, juste quelques mots murmurés, une possession voulue, attendue et Ron entra en lui d'un seul coup. Blaise s'agrippa au tronc d'arbre.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques va et viens profonds pour qu'ils crient leurs plaisir.

Blaise qui reprenait son souffle se redressa et se colla au torse du rouquin qui le serra amoureusement contre lui en déposant des baisers au creux de son cou tout en lui caressant le ventre tendrement.

Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je t'aime! lui dit-il.

« Moi aussi ! murmura Ron en l'embrassant….oh oui moi aussi !

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	19. Chapter 19

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 19**

**&&&&.**

Harry s'était arrêté et retourné au bout de quelques mètres quand il s'était rendu compte que Ron ne le suivait pas, mais en le voyant dans les bras de Blaise il reprit sa marche en souriant, ils avaient besoin d'être seuls et sauraient très bien revenir au village sans eux.

Khala vint se mettre près de lui et lui prit une main.

« Puisque ton ami est sain et sauf…..tu veux bien venir faire un tour avec moi ? Lui demanda t-il…..seul! rajouta t-il en croisant le regard furieux de Draco.

« C'est hors de question ! s'écria ce dernier en séparant leurs mains d'un geste brusque, il n'avait pu contenir sa jalousie.

« Mais en quoi ça te regarde ?...il ne t'appartient pas que je sache ! s'énerva Khala qui commençait à le trouver sérieusement encombrant.

« Si ! rétorqua Draco en se plaçant face à lui et devant Harry…..et il n'ira nulle part avec toi.

« Je ne t'appartiens pas Malfoy que je sache ! s'écria le brun, ulcéré, il avait quand même son mot à dire…je fais ce que je veux alors tu me fous la paix, c'est comprit ?

Il écarta Draco d'une poussée et par pure provocation se saisit de la main de Khala qu'il entraîna derrière lui, ce dernier avait un sourire ravit sur le visage.

Le Serpentard les vit partir, le cœur serré, il passa sans le regarder devant Kaliba qui avait assisté à la scène sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers le village à pas lents.

Le blond aux cheveux longs le rattrapa et se mit à marcher près de lui.

« Tu ne vas rien faire pour l'en empêcher ? lui demanda t-il.

« Non !

« Si j'étais toi je ne laisserais pas celui que j'aime seul avec Khala.

« Oui mais tu n'es pas moi! répondit Draco d'un ton morne…et Potter est le pire entêté que je connaisse, il ira avec lui rien que pour me contrarier.

Kaliba n'insista pas plus, il trouvait ça dommage mais après tout ça ne le concernait pas, et ils retournèrent au village en silence.

**&&&&.**

Draco rentra dans la maison vide et s'assit avec abattement sur son lit où il resta quelques minutes, tête basse, puis il se releva et sortit, il prit la direction de la source se disant qu'un bain lui ferait sûrement du bien.

Il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau chaude en soupirant, il appuya sa tête contre la roche et ferma les yeux.

Il s'en voulait amèrement de s'être comporté aussi bêtement avec Harry.

**&&&&.**

Harry et Khala n'étaient pas allés bien loin, le blond essaya presque immédiatement de le prendre dans ses bras.

Le brun le repoussa.

« Pourquoi accepter de venir avec moi si c'est pour me refuser un baiser ! protesta le blond d'un air mécontent.

« Je suis venu avec toi parce qu'il m'a énervé….c'est tout ! rétorqua Harry….je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi.

« Ne te gêne surtout pas…tu te sers de moi pour le rendre jaloux c'est ça ? gronda Khala qui n'apprécia pas beaucoup.

« Tu ne te gêne pas toi pour essayer de séduire les petits amis des autres…comme Severus par exemple que tu dévore des yeux quand tu le vois alors que tu sais très bien qu'il est avec Neville…alors je n'ai aucun problème à me servir de toi ! fit sèchement le brun qui n'en avait rien à faire de ses états d'âme.

Khala fit un pas vers lui d'un air menaçant qui n'impressionna pas Harry qui soutint son regard. Les yeux verts calmes et déterminés firent reculer le blond, ce n'était pas ce genre de combat que ce dernier aurait voulut.

Il tourna les talons et partit sans rajouter un mot.

Harry poussa un soupir et retourna au village où il croisa Kaliba qui lui sourit.

« La promenade a été très courte ! lui dit-il.

« Oui, tout compte fait je n'avais aucune envie d'une ballade ! répondit le brun qui lui sourit en retour.

« Ton ami le blond est partit à la source, il était malheureux! fit le blond en s'éloignant.

Harry hésita une seconde puis s'y rendit, il en avait assez il fallait qu'ils parlent tous les deux, une bonne fois pour toute, autrement ils ne se comprendraient jamais.

Et puis si il n'était pas complètement stupide c'était bien de la jalousie qu'il avait vu chez Draco, ça donnait beaucoup d'espoir, alors il allait faire le premier pas une dernière fois.

Arrivé au bord de l'eau il aperçut le blond, il avait les yeux fermés et il ne réagit pas à sa présence, il l'observa quelques instants.

« Il s'est endormit! se dit-il en souriant.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra, il s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit à cheval sur les cuisses de Draco qui sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas avec Khala ?

« Depuis quand je t'appartiens ? demanda Harry sans répondre à sa question tandis que de ses genoux il enserrait les hanches du blond.

Ce dernier soupira mais ne chercha pas à se dégager, il le fixa un long moment puis finit par dire à voix basse :

« Depuis que je t'aime.

Le cœur du brun se mit à battre plus fort, enfin il disait les mots qu'il voulait entendre, et il posa les mains sur ses épaules les faisant remonter sur sa nuque dans une caresse.

« Depuis quand tu m'aimes ? dit-il en rapprochant lentement son visage du sien.

« Depuis plusieurs mois….je ne sais pas exactement! murmura le blond qui posa les mains sur sa taille, ses yeux toujours rivés aux siens.

« Alors tu m'appartiens aussi?

« Oui.

« Je t'aime Draco! souffla le brun en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser très sensuel durant lequel sans s'interrompre une seule fois ils changèrent de place, le blond se retrouva assit sur Harry qui entra en lui sans attendre.

Qu'on puisse les surprendre ne leur vint même pas à l'esprit.

Il n'y eu plus que des soupirs et des gémissements durant plusieurs minutes puis deux cris de plaisir.

Ils restèrent très longtemps serrés l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser et à se murmurer tous les mots qu'ils retenaient depuis si longtemps.

Harry qui caressait doucement les cheveux de son amour, affalé sur lui, la tête au creux de son cou, était aux anges il avait enfin ce moment de tendresse qu'il désirait tant et qui serait suivit de beaucoup d'autres.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	20. Chapter 20

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 20**

**&&&&.**

Neville qui somnolait, allongé sur son lit, fut brusquement réveillé par Severus qui le secouait avec force, il ouvrit les yeux et le fixa, surprit.

« Regarde, je crois que j'y suis arrivé ! s'exclama le maître de potion en lui montrant un flacon qu'il lui colla sous le nez.

« Beurk ! fit le Gryffondor en plissant le nez…..ça sent pas bon.

« Oui justement…et regarde la couleur, c'est la bonne non?

Neville examina attentivement le liquide.

« Oui on dirait bien! dit-il en s'asseyant…faut aller le dire à Raya.

« Viens, allons-y! dit Severus en le prenant par la main.

Ils se rendirent chez elle.

La vieille femme était comme d'habitude assise sur son billot recouvert de fourrure et les regarda venir vers elle, dés qu'elle vit le flacon qu'il tenait dans la main elle fit sortir tous les gens qui étaient présent dans la pièce.

Une fois seuls elle tendit la main et Severus lui donna la fiole qu'elle observa attentivement durant un moment puis elle le lui rendit.

« On dirait que vous avez réussit.

« Je pense que oui…nous verrons bien quand nous essaierons ! répondit le maître de potion.

« Et quand comptez vous tenter l'expérience ?

« Demain matin.

« Bien !dit-elle…je vous fais donc mes adieux….mais je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.

« Faites.

« Une fois que vous serez chez vous, oubliez la formule et surtout ne la donnez à personne.

« Oh ça on vous le promet ! s'exclama Neville, personnellement il n'avait aucune envie de revenir.

« Promettez moi aussi autre chose…..

Elle s'arrêta.

Ils la fixèrent attendant qu'elle continue.

« Ne parlez de moi à personne dans votre monde, je préfère qu'on ignore ce que je suis devenue…..surtout Albus.

« Vous pouvez avoir confiance…nous ne dirons rien ! l'assura Severus, il était intrigué mais il ne posa pas de question, il était certain que de toutes façons elle n'y répondrait pas, mais il avait une petite idée, il c'était passé quelque chose entre Dumbledore et elle.

« Merci….allez maintenant et bonne chance ! dit-elle d'un air soudain fatigué.

Ils s'inclinèrent devant elle en la remerciant pour son aide et sortirent.

Raya s'affaissa un peu sur ses fourrures, elle se laissa aller et se perdit dans ses souvenir si lointains, Poudlard, l'enfant qu'elle portait en arrivant dans cet endroit inconnu, sa nouvelle vie, sa fille venue au monde ici, puis son petit fils, pour finir son arrière petit fils…. Kaliba !...personne ne saurait jamais.

**&&&&.**

Severus et Neville se rendirent dans la maison où logeaient les quatre autres, pour le repas qui n'allait pas tarder et pour les mettre au courant.

Ils n'y trouvèrent que Ron et Blaise tranquillement allongés sur le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

En les voyant ainsi Neville sourit et Severus haussa les sourcils.

Au même moment Draco et Harry entrèrent, main dans la main avec un sourire radieux sur leurs visages.

Le maître de potion était très surprit par ces changements mais il ne dit rien et s'assit sur un billot.

« Nous allons peut être pouvoir rentrer chez nous ! annonça t-il.

Tout le monde se rapprocha vivement de lui.

« C'est vrai ? demanda Ron…..mais comment ?

Severus leur montra le flacon qu'ils regardèrent tous avec surprise.

« Où l'avez-vous eu ? interrogea Harry.

« Aucune importance ! fit le maître de potion…je pense avoir recrée la formule c'est le principal.

« Ça va marcher…..vous êtes sûr ? fit le rouquin avec espoir.

« Nous verrons bien demain matin quand nous l'essaierons ! répondit Neville.

« Pourquoi demain…pourquoi pas tout de suite ? demanda Harry, impatient.

« C'est vrai! renchérit Draco…on a aucune raison d'attendre plus longtemps, je veux rentrer.

Severus les regarda à tour de rôle.

« Après tout ils n'ont pas tort! se dit-il.

Il se leva.

« D'accord….rapprochez vous tous les uns des autres.

Il se regroupèrent autour de lui et il leva le flacon qu'il jeta par terre, le liquide s'écoula sur le sol et se mit à fumer, les enveloppant, et ils se regardèrent.

« On est touj…..

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

**&&&&.**

Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux qu'ils ne se rappelaient pas avoir fermés, ils se trouvaient aux grilles du château de Poudlard.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux quelques instants, un peu perdus, avant de comprendre qu'ils avaient réussis.

« Ça a marché ! s'écria le rouquin en prenant Blaise dans ses bras pour le faire tourner, fou de joie…on est chez nous !

Harry riait et Draco le prit contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Neville sauta au cou de Severus qui l'enlaça.

« T'es le meilleurs ! lui dit-il.

« Tu en doutais ? murmura le maître de potion dans un baiser.

Ils s'avancèrent lentement vers le château, main dans la main, heureux d'être de retour.

Tout le monde allait sûrement être très surprit de voir leurs nouvelles relations mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

**&&&&.**

**Fin**

**&&&&.**

**Merci beaucoup à vous d'avoir suivit, ou re suivit cette histoire.**

**Bisous à vous!**


End file.
